Never Known Love
by LaRuche
Summary: Bonnie Bennett's relationship status has went from single to it's complicated. Taking a chance on an unlikely suitor and trying her best to keep her feelings for him subdued, Bonnie is having a hard time not falling in love with Kol Mikaelson. [ Kennett ]
1. O n e

**Authors Note: This story is AH, kind of an AU, a little OOC, and this idea has been in my head for a long time. It's my first story and I hope you all enjoy this. Also, I do not own any of the characters unless it's an OC, which probably won't happen with this story... unless I want to bring in a minor character to move things along. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sunday, August 12, 2012  
Unknown Location  
4:25 AM

Turning over on her side, Bonnie sighed. Slowly opening her eyes, waiting for them to adjust in the dark room, she began feeling around for her phone. A warm arm draped itself around her waist and kept her in place.

Panicking, Bonnie tried to pull the arm off of her, but whoever she was in the bed with had quite a grip. Quickly thinking, Bonnie decided to sling her legs over the side of the bed, struggle to slide out of the person's grasp, and ease herself onto the floor. Although the plan looked great in her head, the process took about fifteen minutes to do.

Once she finally slid off the bed, she hit the floor with a muffled thud, on a pile a clothes.

"Crap..." Bonnie grumbled, rubbing her butt. Note to self, stop wearing jean shorts with studded pockets for the remainder of the summer.

Feeling around the floor, Bonnie found her phone and checked the time. "Shit..." Bonnie rested her head in her hands for a few minutes, trying to collect herself. She realized she has fallen into the same trap that snagged her the first day of her summer break.

Quickly slipping on her clothes, Bonnie tried to keep the noise down to a minimal. Waking up the sleeping form in the bed, was not on her list of things to deal with at the moment. Causing the person to wake up could lead to two things. The first being a replay of what they did last night. The second would be less physical and more conversation oriented. He'd ask her to come back to bed and she'd make up a lame excuse. This has happened before and Bonnie isn't ready to have that conversation with him. She didn't think that the events that transpired over the summer would continue on as long as they did.

Shit happens, right? Right.

Finding a bunch of sticky notes on his nightstand, Bonnie pulled out a pen, wrote a note, and placed the sticky note on the man's forehead.

After looking over the sleeping form, Bonnie opened up his window and climbed down the firescape. Once her feet touched the ground, she was hit with a wave of deja vu after muttering the same phrase she always walks off with, "We can't keep fooling around like this..."

Pulling hoodie tighter around her body, Bonnie walked to her car, silently praying Caroline wasn't at her apartment waiting for her. She is not in the mood for a lecture. Now, a long hot bath, some chamomile tea, and the soothing sounds of Toro Y Moi, is something she certain doesn't mind when she gets home.

* * *

Shortly after Bonnie left his apartment, her "friends with benefits" extended his arm out again.

"Close the window..." He muffled into his pillow.

No response.

"Bonnie, close the window."

No response.

Slamming his hand on his nightstand, he finally made a move to close the window. "Please refrain from letting my freeze to death in my place. I know you don't like the heat, but give me a break..." Turning around he noticed no sign of Bonnie. "Not again."

Scratching his chest, he stalked off into his bathroom and noticed the note on his forehead. Inwardly frowning, Kol Mikaelson walked back into his room, opened up the bottom drawer on his nightstand, and toss the paper into a pile of various notes she's left before.

Kol would be lying if he said this routine of theirs didn't upset him in the slightest.

* * *

Sunday, August 12, 2012  
Délicieux (Delicious) Cafe  
1:12 PM

"Ah look who finally decided to show up." Caroline Forbes sarcastically said, to the slightly disheveled Bonnie Billie Bennett. "I was seconds away from canceling this brunch, going over to your apartment, and clawing your eyes out in a fit of rage."

Adjusting her sunglasses, Bonnie sulked over to her friend of 14 years. They've known each other since they were both 5 years old and enrolled in the same kindergarten class. Bonnie, with her hair in pigtails was reading by a big white oak tree near the playground, while Caroline was running away from boys ready to inflict their cooties on her. She hid near Bonnie and instantly decided that she was going to be her best friend. Fast Forward through several slumber parties, grade school, boyfriends, breakups, and late night burrito runs, they stayed best friends and always make time for each other.

"You act like you're the typical girl next door, but deep down you're crazy." Bonnie plopped down in front of Caroline and flagged down the closest waiter. "May I have a cup of black coffee, please and thank you." The waiter nodded and walked towards the back of the cafe.

"Where were you last night? You didn't text me, call me, email me... I honestly thought you died."

"I was at home, super sleepy. Thank you." Bonnie said as the waiter returned with her coffee.

"Bon Bon, don't lie to me. I went past your place yesterday and no one was home." Caroline sat back in her chair, giving Bonnie her "bitch please" face.

Letting out a pent up sigh, Bonnie mentally cursed at herself for the words that were about to leave her mouth."Fine, I was at my Gram's bookstore. I passed out in her office, I was reading a few books for the fall semester." Another lie to be added to the ever growing list Bonnie created during the course of the summer.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Well now that you're here let's eat some brunch and bitch about the  
norms. First up, Tyler is acting super shady now."

"Wasn't he always a super shady guy?"

"Haha, very funny Bonnie." Caroline snipped. "You know I love Tyler, but he's been hanging out with this new guy and I've yet to meet him."

"Tyler has a secret boyfriend! Scandalous." Bonnie gasped into her hands, causing Caroline to laugh.

"Ugh they're probably bumping uglies right now. I just miss my boyfriend and I want to be the one bumping uglies with him." Bonnie snorted as Caroline started to pelvic thrust in her chair. "We've had a dry spell for almost a month and I'm a sexy, sexual, blonde bombshell."

"Yes you are." Bonnie said, pointing her fork at her friend. "Tyler is missing out. When are you seeing him next?"

"We're meeting up at this party at The Grille on Wednesday. You should come because his boyfriend is coming and I need you to distract him with your body."

"Care, I can't. Wednesday I have plans."

"Bullshit. You have no plans. Please... Bonnie." Pouting, Caroline clasped her hands together. "I want to have wild, crazy sex with my boyfriend. I need you."

"Fine! Just lower your voice, pay for my breakfast, and then we are solid."

"Done and done."

* * *

_Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz._

Bonnie's butt began to vibrate as her phone went off in the middle of a parking lot. Pulling it out of her back pocket she quickly answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello darling."

"I'm not your darling." Note to self, check the ID before answering, Bonnie thought.

"You're right, you're more of a ninja. We have incredible sex and then you just tend to disappear until our next sexual encounter. Are you ashamed of me?"

"Considering the things we've been doing over the summer..."

"A lot of woman would kill for me to get in between their legs."

"Can we not have this conversation over the phone."

"I agree."

Bonnie was hit with a dial tone shortly after. "Bastard..."

"So I'm a bastard now. If I can recall, last night I was _'Koo-ooh. Kol_!" He mimicked, making Bonnie's face flushed from embarrassment. "Don't be so coy, you know you love it."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you're free Wednesday."

"Sorry, I'm not. I have a lot of studying to do."

"I see..." Kol could sense she was lying.

"Well, I guess that's it." Bonnie clasped her hands together and turned around.

"Oh and thanks for the lovely note." Kol smirked and pulled out a neatly, folded post it note. _"We can't keep doing this Kol... Love, Bonnie."_ Kol placed a hand over his heart and lovingly sighed as he put the note back in his pocket. "You are such a romantic.'

Turning back around, Bonnie smiled."You're welcome for the note. I wasn't sure if I should leave you high and dry."

"Oh you left me dry alright. After last night, I'm pretty sure you wiped out all the sperm I had in me."

"Ugh, don't be gross and remind me." Bonnie grimaced.

"Look, I'm not here to pester you." Kol stepped closer to Bonnie, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just want to see you again and have a great excuse to not attend some boring social event."

"Ditching a party, for me?" Biting her lower lip, Bonnie couldn't help but like the idea of him wanting to spend time with her alone instead of attend a party. "I'd like to-"

"I'll pick you up at around six." Stepping closer to Bonnie, Kol was ready to capture her lips.

"Let me finish you jackass." Bonnie pushed Kol away. "I can't. I have some serious studying to do. You know that I'm returning to Whitmore in the fall and my professors are giving ridiculous summer reading material."

"You're breaking my heart Bonita Applebum! You gotta put me on!" Kol began rapping and dancing around Bonnie, earning him one of his favorite things to see. A giggling, carefree Bonnie Bennett.

"You're too much." Chuckling, Bonnie walked off to her car.

"You and me hun, we're a match made in heaven!" Kol shouted before checking his watch and heading off to his family's estate.

* * *

Sunday, August 12, 2012  
Mikaelson Estate  
7:00 PM

The Mikaelson clan sat stiffly in the dining room, awaiting the arrival of the patriarch of the family. The traditional Sunday dinner at their home has been around for years, and yet it's one of the least anticipated traditions that Mikael and Esther's children share in common. The air is always tense, even when they're in a good mood. Too much bad blood circulates within the family. You can thank the harsh fathering of Mikael for the tension and Esther's "caring" nature for why they always come every Sunday on time.

"We do this dinner every single Sunday and he is late because?" Klaus sneered to nobody in particular.

"You know your father is quite a busy man, Niklaus. Patience is a virtue." Esther explained.

"I have no patience..." Klaus mumbled, playing with a knife. "Plus... he's not my father..."

"Mother, may we eat please? I'm hungry, the food is getting cold, and I have a lot of things to do later." Rebecca pouted towards her mother. If there was one thing she knew that would soften her mother, it was a damn good pout. "It feels like father isn't going to arrive anytime soon and he's done this before."

Esther's jaw ticked and finally released a drawn out, "Fine." Allowing her children to win this round, she began eating the soup before her. "Anything new happening for any of you?"

"So much happened this a week for me." Finn finally spoke up, a bright smile gracing his face.

"Nobody cares Finn..." Klaus droned. "If you bring up Sage-"

"Niklaus. He's your brother." Esther cut in, trying to keep the peace. If they fought again, she was teetering on the idea of just canceling their dinners. She couldn't take another shout match between her children.

"Half-brother." He corrected. He held up his left hand, mimicking a gun, and imaginarily shot Finn in the chest. "I'm sorry, please do continue half-brother."

Finn frowned and collected his plate. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room finishing dinner. Thank you mom, goodnight everyone."

"He's such a softy..." Klaus spoke into his glass of whiskey before downing it.

"And you're a barbarian. All of us are your half-siblings, you twit." Elijah sneered, carving his steak.

The tension in the room returned and no one truly felt like speaking to anyone for a while.

Deciding that the tension was too much, Kol opened up. "I have some good news." Clearing his throat, he hoped he was making the right decision. "I'm seeing someone."

His family's ears perked up at the news. All of them stopped eating and gazed Kol, processing the information he dropped on them. Kol regretted coming to dinner at their uneasy staring. Hell he wish he could just disappear for a few minutes.

"Kol, you are aware that necrophilia is frowned upon?" Rebecca cracked, pointing her knife at him. "A young lady sleeping with a corpse like you is quite a shocker."

"Becca, please! Not you too!" Esther snapped at her daughter. "Who is she? Have we met her? Is she nice?" Esther was pleased to hear that her young son has an interest in someone. His last girlfriend was quite rude and Kol was in a dark place while with her and once they broke up. The Kol before her now was much happier, to say the least. Still destructive in his own ways, but he didn't break a vase during the course of the summer, which was a nice surprise.

"Yes Kol, who is she?" Elijah smirked, leaning in. "Is she anything like your previous succubus of a girlfriend?"

"You've seen her before and she's lovely."

"Oh, she's lovely? That narrows it down." Klaus sarcastically quipped. "Just namedrop her Kol, we don't bite."

"No. You vapid, psychos would hunt her down and destroy any chance I'd have with her." Scoffing Kol pushed his plate back.

"Aw, she is special to him. Do you love her?" Rebecca shot Kol a toothy grin and petted his shoulder.

His nonverbal communication skills needed work, because all signs pointed to him being in love. Kol knew that it was open season for his family to find ways to embarrass him about it and pry as much information they can about Kol's love interest.

"Well, I'll be on my way. I've lost my appetite." Standing up, Kol walked over to his mother placing a kiss on her forehead. "Lovely dinner mother. Tell father I said hello."

Without looking back, Kol exited the house and was well on his way to his place. Mentally he was kicking himself for mentioning his relationship with Bonnie to his family. Hopefully, they will forget all about what he said at dinner. The last thing he needs is his siblings riding his back about another girl he's brought into his life.

Before reaching his car the familiar buzzing of his phone went off.

_Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz._

Checking his phone, Kol laughed at the picture on his screen. Bonnie sent him a picture of him from earlier when he rapped to her. Before driving off she took a picture of him singing to his makeshift microphone, his cellphone, to an older woman in the parking lot.

"I hope this thing is going somewhere Bonnie..."

* * *

**Well I tried. I might go back and edit this again. I hope this flows and this is basically how each story will go. All the chapters occur within a day or two and follow Kol and Bonnie back and forth as their budding relationship grows throughout the story. Hopefully people like it and please do review, critique, and give notes. I'm trying to improve as a writer and notes wouldn't help one bit. **

**Thank You.**

******Oh and the title comes from a great song called "Never Known Love" by Thieves Like Us. Great tune.**


	2. S p a r k s

**Authors Note: THANK YOU! For those who like the story and was kind enough to review it, it means a lot and I hope I don't disappoint you. **

**Here is a flashback chapter, establishing plenty of backstory for both of them and how they first met and a few other things. It's kind of long, so bear with me. I want you guys to get a clear picture of how they got to where they are now. The title is inspired by the song "Sparks" by Coldplay, which is so good and whenever I hear it... I'm a puddle of feelings.**

**I apologize if there are any errors or bits that are confusing. I'm currently in the process of looking for a beta-reader.**

* * *

Sunday, May 13, 2012

Milan, Italy

Moving back home to Mystic Falls wasn't in Kol Mikaelson's plans. He found life in Europe exciting. Being able to hop on a train and move from country to country, see the sights, the woman, Kol was pleased to be living the life he wanted. He was fluent in several languages, met socialites, drank red wine, and partied like money was no object. Although everything seemed fine, he had many low points while living in Europe, but who hasn't? Being arrested, on drugs, having a toxic relationship with the one that got away... you only live once is the motto, right? If not, Kol didn't care.

But everything changed when he received a letter from his mother, Esther, with news of the death of his younger brother Henrik and a request for him to attend the funeral. Kol left Europe immediately. Though his relationship with his family is kind of strained, his family meant the world to him. He showed his love to them through snarky comments, smirks, and quick patronizing to his older siblings. Henrik, was treated differently. Henrik was different than the rest of his family.

Henrik, unlike his siblings, was born in America. He was a curious kid and looked up to his older siblings. He was very bright, patient, loving, and close to Klaus and Rebekah. But when both of them left the family estate, everything changed and Kol and Henrik bonded more than ever. Kol took Henrik under his wing and taught him the art of pranking, fantasy, sarcasm, and baseball. Staying up and watching baseball games was their thing. Kol was proud his brother could tell you the stats of some many different players by the time he was 10. When Henrik was 12, Kol gave Henrik his baseball cards and promised him that one day he'd take to see a real game. Mikael did not approve of their talks about baseball and fantasy, but Esther was happy to see her youngest son smiling.

When Kol left for Europe, he wrote to Henrik every single Friday and tried to send him little gifts. But when Kol met she who cannot be named, he stopped contacting Henrik and then he spiraled out of control.

Kol blames the death of Henrik on himself. When his mother told him he died in his sleep, Kol punched a hole in a wall, packed up his things, and decided it was best to head home before he destroyed anything else.

When Kol arrived at the airport, Rebekah was there to pick him up. Their ride to the estate was silent, neither one of them wanting to break down in front of the other. Kol knew his sister loved Henrik and cared deeply about him. Rebekah knew Kol and Henrik bonded while she was away at college. Both of them distantly looking out of their windows, wishing they could say something to the other. Comfort each other. Neither wanting to be the first to make a move. But, Rebekah cracked first when she reached for her brother's hand and Kol gave her a comforting squeeze.

* * *

Monday, May 21, 2012

Fells Church

2:30 PM

The funeral was depressing and almost too much to bear. Esther was a weeping mess, Mikael stood stoic next her. Finn stood sullen by his girlfriend Sage, Elijah was gloomy in the back of the church. Rebekah was crying into Klaus's shoulder, as he looked distant towards the coffin in front of him. Kol sat outside of the church, flask in his left hand. His right hand was repeatedly punching the exterior of the church. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore and the nearest punching bag he could use was the wall in front of him.

"Fuck!" He screamed, seeing red. "It should have been me."

A group of elder woman gasped at the scene. All of them giving judging looks, except one. The non judgey one looked sorry for him, empathy in her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? OLD HAGS!"

"You better watch your tone, young man. I may be an old hag, but I'll drop you in a second if you keep shouting at my friends and I." The non judgey one, an older African-American women, spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry for your loss. I can sense he meant a lot to you and his death was untimely. Just know, that he still loves you and he's playing catch with hall of famers He accepted his death and wants the family to as well." The woman rejoined her friends and walked off unfazed by what she just told Kol.

Standing still, processing what he just happned, Kol couldn't believe what he heard. What the hell just happened?

"Kol! It's time." Elijah called to him, by the door.

The last thing any of them wanted to do was bury Henrik. He looked like he would wake up at any moment and give them one of his warming smiles. He'd jump out of the coffin and tell them all about his dreams while he was asleep. They would go home and tell him how worried they all were about him, Kol finally taking him to that game he promised. They could be a family again. But, everyone knew that wasn't going to happen, although they all wish it would.

As Henrik's coffin went underground, Kol left the area and headed back to the family estate. He couldn't watch it anymore and needed to be alone.

"I shouldn't have left..."

* * *

Friday, May 25, 2012

Spellbound Books

12:45 PM

Bonnie Bennett was back home in Mystic Falls for the summer. Life at Whitmore College was great, but she felt like she needed to be grounded before returning in the fall. Her father, Rudy Wallace, came and picked up from the school with startling news. Her grandmother, who practically raised her, wasn't doing to well. Her health was declining and she was in need of assistance. Bonnie instantly wanted to help out her Grams, knowing that her father wasn't going to be able to since he was a busy business man. Bonnie hoped, more than anything, that while under her care, her Grams would be okay and this would be a a great relaxing summer.

"Grams?" Bonnie walked through the crowded bookstore towards the back office. Her grandmother told her to meet her at her bookstore, but didn't bother to warn her how crowded the store was going to be.

Reaching the office, Bonnie was greeted by the sight of her Grandmother sitting on the floor with several books and plants surrounding her. Leaning on the door frame, Bonnie knew better than to disturb her Grams while she was engrossed in a project. When her grandmother was busy with something, it meant that she's had a vision and knew something was going to happen. Whether it was good, bad, or both, something was going to happen to someone and Grams had to decode the message or it would bother her for a while.

The plants surrounding Grams were wilting in her hands as she mouthed a little chant. Watching the scene before her, Bonnie was in awe of her grandmother's strong connection to nature.

Growing up in Mystic Falls, Virginia, Bonnie was immersed within the beauty and allure of nature. Her grandmother, the town eccentric, practically raised her in the forest. Bonnie's grandmother was a spiritual woman who chose to live off the beaten path and help Bonnie embrace the power of nature. Some residents would gossip about Grams being a witch, but her warmth and friendliness would dismiss those silly ideas.

Although there were times when Bonnie was teased about her Grams, Bonnie enjoyed spending time with her. Grams was the only female figure Bonnie really had in her life and since her father was constantly working across the globe, she was a father figure as well. With Grams love came a lesson and with her eccentric ways came a unique way of seeing the world around her.

Placing her bag down on the floor, Bonnie picked up a book that was on a desk and skimmed through it until her Grams hugged her from behind.

"Every time you come and visit, you look more and more like your mother." Grams said, resting her chin on Bonnie's shoulder.

"How are you Grams? Dad told me, you collapsed a month ago and started sleepwalking." Frowning, Bonnie pulled out of her Grams grasp. "He said they are becoming more frequent now that you've moved back into your own place."

"You're father is exaggerating. I'm fine Bonnie." Smiling her Grams closed the books on the floor and started shelving them. "That collapse was nothing, I tripped over Luka. You know that damn cat is a sneaky devil."

"What about the sleepwalking."

"Oh that's true. It's quite an experience Bonnie. I've met spirits and seen things you could only dream about."

Shaking her head, Bonnie walked her Grams back into the store. "So, did dad tell you I'm living with you this summer? I'll help out around the store, make sure you're taking care of yourself, and tell you all about the new things happening at Whitmore! Professor Shane says hello!"

"Atticus Shane?"

"Yup."

"Be careful with him. He's a great man, a little obsessed with the supernatural, but a decent guy." Grams patted Bonnie's shoulder. "Are you hungry? There's a place around the corner and I want some tea."

"I thought you'd never ask Grams."

* * *

Friday, May 18, 2012

Mystic Grill

1:30 PM

Grams and Bonnie sat outside of the Grill, sipping tea, and talking more about Grams sleepwalking. Bonnie was concerned about her grandmother's safety and suggested that she should seek help about the sleepwalking. Sleepwalking could be dangerous and from what her father told her Gram's is pretty serious. The last time she slept walk, she ended up at the graveyard, sleeping in an open grave with writing all over her arms.

Bonnie couldn't fathom the idea of losing her Grams. When Bonnie's mother died when she was an infant, her father told her that she could not stop crying until she was with her Grams. Grams comforted Bonnie in a way her father never could, until she said her first sentence, "My cookie!"

"All I'm saying is, just be careful Grams. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Bonnie." Grams soothed, rubbing Bonnie's free hand. "It's just, I've never been this connected with the spirits before. They trust me and send me messages to their loved ones. The other day-"

"Holy shit it's you!" A young man shouted down the street.

Turning towards the loud noise, Grams smiled at the man heading towards her. Bonnie looked confused at what was happening and why her grandmother looked so glad to see this angry man.

"This is the guy I was going to tell you about. His brother-"

"How did you know my brother?" The guy yelled at Grams.

"Well-"

"Don't yell at my grandmother, you psycho!" Bonnie stepped in. Pushing her chair out, Bonnie stood up and looked the guy square in the eyes. "What is your glitch?"

"Bonnie sweetie-" Grams kept calm and wish Bonnie would too.

"Did you know your grandmother is some sort of stalker of children?"

"Whoa, she is not a stalker! She has a big heart and not a looney like you!"

"Answer my question lady, how did you know my brother?"

"I saw his spirit in a dream, Kol. I'm a medium, well a dabbler in all things spiritual. He told me all about you and doesn't want you to worry."

"Bullshit. BULLSHIT! This is fucking crazy." Kol stormed off, shaking his head.

"Stop cursing in front of my Grams! She's not a liar." Bonnie hollered.

Standing up, Grams gave Bonnie a stern look. "Bonnie, calm down." Grams warned, causing Bonnie to sit down. Walking down the street as fast as she could Grams shouted, "Kol, Henrik doesn't blame you and wish you wouldn't blame yourself. It was his time!"

Kol kept walking away, replaying what she was saying in her head. "I do blame myself Henrik" He thought to himself.

Sitting back down with Bonnie, Grams sighed and smiled up at Bonnie. Just like her last encounter with Kol, Grams was unfazed by what happened.

"You have some explaining to do, Grams."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Some jerk just walked up, cursed you out, and stormed off like a nutcase. Please fill me in on what's going on..."

Sighing at her only granddaughter, Grams rubbed her temple. "Again, I'm a grown woman and you are my granddaughter. I don't owe you a damn thing. Finish your tea, we have to go back to the shop."

* * *

Saturday, June 9, 2012

Willow Creek Park

3:15 PM

Bonnie walked around the entrance of the Willow Creek Park. Her Grams let her have the rest of the day off after a long shift at Spellbound. The past few weeks were hectic on Bonnie and Grams could sense it was starting to take a toll on her. She didn't want to keep Bonnie cooped up all summer after she's worked her butt off at Whitmore trying to keep her scholarship and grades intact.

Finding a nice spot shaded by large tree, Bonnie decided to sit on a bench and just enjoy the view. Today seemed to be the day a lot of happy couples wanted to enjoy the park as well. It was kind of amazing to see tons of people sitting on blankets enjoying the company of someone they loved. From picnics to people just sitting in silence, the view was too picturesque not to capture.

Looking in her purse, Bonnie pulled out her ipod, a pencil, and her moleskine journal. After settling on her usual playlist, she began sketching the scene before her.

* * *

Saturday, June 9, 2012

Winchester Lofts

3:20 PM

"How much is the loft?" Kol asked the lady in front of him.

"It costs $6,500 to rent. It's 1890 square feet, two bedrooms and bathrooms. You get a great view of the the park from here and you're in walking distance from some of the hottest boutiques within the area. Now if you'll just-"

"I'll take it." Kol interjected, handing the lady a check. "I'll be moving in later on today and hopefully, I'll see you again." Backing out of the loft, he walked towards the exit in the main hallway.

The woman looked perplexed at the check in her hand. "You have paperwork to fill out! Come back! This is way too much money!"

Ignoring her words, Kol eased his way down the stairs and exited the building. Fishing for his phone in his pocket, Kol decided to surprise his mother and tell her he's moving out of the estate to a loft in town. He couldn't stay in the house anymore. The tension amongst the family has become unbearable and although they were trying to move past Henrik's death, Kol couldn't as easily as everyone else. He couldn't walk past Henrik's room without having a mental breakdown and breaking something in the process, he already owed his mother four new vases.

Walking into Willow Creek Park, Kol settled down on a bench in the heart of the park, he frowned at the scene before him.

How can these people be so happy? As Kol's world decided to crumble before him, everyone seemed to be happier. Brooding was not his thing, but he couldn't help but do it. Why Henrik? Why couldn't it be Kol. His destructive habits should have led to his demise years ago. He's done some pretty dark, messed up things and yet here he is sitting on a bench, brooding, and staring holes into all the happy on a warm summer day.

Kol was pulled out of his train of thoughts, when he heard someone humming near him. When he looked over at the culprit, he was surprised by who it was.

"I'm sorry." The person said, before Kol even had the chance to bring up the subject. "Sometimes I get so wrapped up in something, I forget that I'm in public." She kept her gazed down on her notebook, doodling away.

Kol was taken back by her calmness. "It's fine. You have a... nice... humming voice."

"Well thank you. What a strange yet charming comment."

"I'm sorry to disturb you from your... eh... drawings." Kol said, looking down at the pictures before him.

The stranger smiled up at him, but then soon frowned at the person in front of her. "You're the guy who cursed out my grandmother a few weeks ago." Bonnie growled out.

"Look... I'm... I'm... I-" Kol stammered out. Apologizing is something he's not fond of, but after mulling over what happened a while back, he knew he was wrong.

"You're what?" Bonnie barked.

"I'm sorry!"Kol muttered. "Fuck, I didn't mean to curse at her. It's just she started telling me all this stuff about a... deceased family member and it freaked me out." Kol's hands began shaking in his lap. The memories of the funeral were resurfacing and he was trying hard to repress them.

Bonnie's face softened. "I'm sorry for your loss. My Grams can be pretty intense. I- I didn't know."

"Yeah, well... What can you do..."

"My Grams is sorry for freaking you out." Bonnie lied. "She didn't mean to scare you. She wouldn't mind an apology... she owns that bookstore, Spellbound..."

"I'll consider it."

Sensing this was a sore subject, Bonnie decided to change the topic. "Do you draw?"

"Excuse me?" Kol turned and gave Bonnie a perplexed look.

"Do you draw?" Bonnie repeated.

"No... I don't. But, I have an elder brother. He is the family artist. His sketches are really good." Kol wasn't sure why he was telling her any of this. He wasn't sure why he was still talking to her. He wasn't sure why he didn't get up off the bench and leave the park. But, he was sure that talking to someone other than his family made the tightness in his chest dissipate.

"I dated a guy who was, well is, a talented artist. He taught me a thing or two before we've broken up." Bonnie gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Why was she telling him that. Like he cares that she dated an artist. Like he needs to hear about her former relationship with he who must not be named...

"Ahh, understandable." Kol nodded, analyzing the girl before him.

An uneasy silence fell between the two. Bonnie looked over at all the people enjoying the summer day on the grass and began to sketch again. Kol watched Bonnie sketch the different people in the park and studied her face. She wasn't like how she was when they first ran into each other. She looked sunny, her eyes a welcoming shade of green. Kind of a pumpkin seed green color. Although the sun was doing a damn good job, Bonnie radiated warmth that comforted Kol in a way nobody else could. And Kol was oblivious towards the intoxicating feeling, but was aware of his chest untightening the more he watched her.

"I just do dumb sketches." Bonnie sighed and looked at the ground, biting her lower lip. She showed Kol her sketches of this one couple playing with their dog.

"You're right. It's shit." Kol blurted out.

Bonnie's jaw dropped and pushed his shoulder. "Tell me something I don't know." Bonnie started laughing, which caused Kol to crack a smile. "Crap..." Bonnie mumbled. Standing up, she started putting her belongings back into her bag.

"Late for something?"Kol asked. A little sad that she had to leave. Chest beginning to tighten again.

"Yeah. My friend is going to slaughter me once I stepped through the door." Bonnie giving Kol a small smile, Bonnie walked towards the entrance of the park.

"Wait!" Mentally slapping himself, Kol jogged after Bonnie. "Kol." Kol grinned, extending his hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you Kol." Bonnie smiled, walking over to her car.

"Well it's nice to have met you too..." Kol tried to coax her name out of her before she left.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie turned around and shook his hand, before entering her car. "I'm sorry for your loss and it was nice to actually have a civil conversation with you for a while. You're okay in my book, Kol."

"Yeah, you too."

As Bonnie sped off down the street, Kol walked in the direction of his new loft. Mulling over whether or not he should check out that bookstore sometime next week. It wouldn't hurt to apologize and see Bonnie again to poke fun at her drawings and seeing her green orbs... no. To apologize, poke fun, feel the warmth... no. To apologize to her grandmother and then leave. Yes.

* * *

Saturday, June 9, 2012

Forbes Residence

5:35 PM

As soon as Bonnie's car pulled up into Caroline's driveway, the front door swung open.

"Bonnie!" Caroline huffed, walking towards Bonnie's car. "I was worried about you. We need to bake some cupcakes, eat them, and then complain about our weight together. Tyler hit me with some good news. "

"What happened?"

"He texted me that he'll be back in Mystic Falls soon." Caroline was squealing and jumping up and down at the news. Obviously a little too excited about the man she's loved since he told her, "you look cute in that shirt", Caroline pulled Bonnie into her house and hopped around.

"Hey Bonnie." Bonnie looked over to the living room and saw their close friend Elena Gilbert sitting on the couch. It's been awhile since Elena and Bonnie spoke. Bonnie left Mystic Falls on a sour note with Elena, but both of them emailed each other while away to check in and keep the connection.

Elena and Bonnie became good friends during elementary school. Elena was new to the school and Bonnie was asked to be a buddy. The two bonded over fantasy books and their love of Saturday morning cartoons. Elena's house was the chosen hang out spot and Bonnie was like family whenever she came over. When Caroline took an interest in Elena, that's when makeup, boys, and fashion were the important subjects. Things did change a little bit to their dynamic, but Bonnie was happy to be spending time with both of her friends.

"Elena." Walking over to hug her, Bonnie offered a warm smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great. You?"

"Fine."

"Caroline told me you were back in town to help out your Grams. That's really nice of you Bonnie."

"Yeah, she needs some assistance at the store. My cousin Lucy is coming in August to help out too."

"Great." Elena smiled. "Jeremy was excited to hear you're back. He wants to-"

"Let's bake some cupcakes." Bonnie walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She didn't mean to just storm off like that, but Elena knew Jeremy was still a sore subject to Bonnie.

Before heading off to college, Bonnie and Jeremy were in a serious relationship of six he first asked her out, she wasn't into the idea of dating her best friends younger brother. He pulled every trick in the book to get her to finally say yes and when he sat on her porch professing his love for her, she caved in. From that moment on, Jeremy swept her off her feet, as her first boyfriend.

A lot of big moments in their relationship meant a lot to Bonnie. The night of their first kiss, Jeremy was a nervous wreck. He planned a surprise picnic at the Lockwood Manor. Tyler let him use the backyard to help cheer up Bonnie, after having bad week. He succeeded and they share a heated kiss on the picnic blanket. The night they first had sex was a biggie for Bonnie. Jeremy being her first, was something Bonnie thought over and over until she had a headache. But when she was ready, Jeremy made sure her first time was special, even if that meant playing 90's R&B and cleaning up his room to please her. They were attached at the hip since that night.

When they weren't together, they were on the phone chatting away about any and everything. All their friends thought that they would be together forever, just by how happy they were around each other. But around the time Bonnie was applying to colleges and ready to visit Whitmore, things changed. Jeremy's old flame, Anna, came back to town with an agenda. To sum things up, Bonnie caught them having sex, and Jeremy was dead to her.

He who must not be named, Jeremy Gilbert, broke Bonnie's heart and created a new one. One that doesn't want to get too attached to guys and prefers flings, instead of serious relationships. She's terrified that if she gives her heart away again, history would repeat itself and she couldn't chance it.

The remainder of the night was spent baking, eating, and catching up. Although, they got off on the wrong foot, Elena and Bonnie were able to ease back into their old carefree friendship and never spoke of Jeremy again. Bonnie was happy about that because she needed to be with her girls again. She missed their girl nights while at Whitmore and couldn't help but pull Caroline and Elena in for a long group hug.

"I missed you guys." Bonnie said.

"We missed you too Bon Bon!" Caroline said, settling down on the counter of her kitchen. "Whitmore sounds boring by the way. No cute boys?"

"NONE!" Bonnie laughed, eyes bulging. "My professor, Shane, he's hot. I wouldn't tap that though."

"Is he 'the cute older guy' kind of cute or 'the taken teacher you want to bang' kind?" Elena asked, licking frosting off of a cupcake.

"He's a cute older guy, but he knows my Grams."

"Well shit..." Caroline sighed out. "That's not good. You should play the field and pounce on some guy Bonnie. You're hot and in need of the D."

"Well thanks Caroline, but I'm fine." Sticking her tongue out at Caroline, Bonnie knew she was right. It's been a while and she has been a little self righteous towards a few people.

"Take some risks this summer, Bonnie." Elena smiled. "Take a walk on the wild side for a bit, before the break ends. Reinvent yourself."

"Oh yes! Bonnie 2.0. She's sexy, intoxicating, and an amazon. To Bonnie 2.0" Caroline placed her hand in front of her.

"Bonnie 2.0!" Elena placed her hand in.

"I'll consider Bonnie Billie Bennett 2.0." Reluctantly placing her hand in the pile, Bonnie grinned. Maybe this was something she needed. A break from playing by the rules.

* * *

Tuesday, June 12, 2012

Spellbound Books

10:00 AM

Pacing around the side of the bookstore, Kol was going over the pros and cons of visiting the bookstore. After seeing Bonnie, he couldn't stop seeing her eyes when he closed his. He didn't want to admit to himself that there was something about her that made him want to see her again. So the idea of apologizing to her grandmother and secretly hoping she'd be at the store would be a win win for him. Win, he'd make up with her grandmother and look like a good guy, if she's there. Win, if she's not there, there is a chance her grandmother would tell Bonnie about the incident and look like a good guy, prompting her to seek him out and be a nice acquaintance he could see often.

"Are you lost?" Someone said in front of him. "I can hold your hand and help you look for your mommy."

Looking over at the owner of the voice, Kol grinned. "I'm not lost, Bonnie. I'm thinking."

"You're scaring some of the customers in the store. They think you're about to either fling yourself into traffic or combust from all that brooding you're doing." Waving him towards her, Bonnie opened the door to the store. "Come inside before you hurt yourself."

"Thank you." Kol nodded towards her. "Wow place is bigger on the inside."

"Yeah, it's like the TARDIS." Bonnie smiled, stalking off to the back of the store.

"Its like what?"

"Nevermind. Obviously not a Whovian..." Bonnie spoke to herself.

The exterior played down the actual size of the place. It was very welcoming, like the bookstore people would dream of. It was almost like a controlled chaos that perfectly complimented Bonnie's grandmother. Books were everywhere in the store. On shelves, tables, trunks in open spaces, and even stacked upon other books on the floor. Plants were scattered about and antique pictures were adorned on the walls of famous authors. But, what Kol found interesting were the little trinkets and knick knacks. They were the eeriest parts of the shop that he sort of enjoyed. They were pretty sinister and haunting, things Kol took interest it.

"Grams you have a visitor!" Bonnie shouted, tapping on her door.

"He's not here to visit me." Grams smiled, opening her door. She sent Kol a wink and signaled him and Bonnie to enter.

"I'm here to say that I am sorry for yelling at you."

"Kol means it Grams. We spoke a few days ago at the park and he apologized then too."

"Thank you Kol. Bonnie I'm going to need you to run an errand for me. Do you mind going over to The Grill and picking me up something to eat?"

"No problem Grams. I'll walk you out Kol." Bonnie walked to a storage room to grab her things. Leaving Kol with Grams.

Without warning Grams grabbed Kol's hand and looked him directly in the eyes. "Be nice to my granddaughter, she's not like everyone else in Mystic Falls." Grams warned. "Go with her to The Grill and have lunch with her. Get to know her and-"

"Here I come!" Bonnie shouted from behind the storage door. "Sorry about that. I couldn't find my bag."

Pushing Kol away from her, Grams busied herself with work and shooed the two out of her office.

Walking closely behind Bonnie, Kol reached for her hand. Unsure why he was actually listening to her grandmother, Kol offered to have lunch with Bonnie at The Grill.

Bonnie smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Unsure why she was listening to the advice of her friends, Bonnie agreed to have lunch with Kol.

They sat in The Grill and spoke for four hours, trying to uncover as much as they could about each other. From family, college, death, nature, and friends, no topic was too taboo to open up about. Both really took the time to get to know each other and didn't regret it. Kol was actually interested what Bonnie had to say, unlike most girls he tried to get to know, and Bonnie found Kol fascinating, with all the traveling he's done and his sarcastic sense of humor, one that she also has. By the time they left The Grill, both didn't actually want to head their separate ways, but they agreed to exchange numbers and hang out again soon.

Reaching out his hand, Kol gave Bonnie a smirk. "Till next time?"

"Till next time, Kol." Instead of shaking his hand, Bonnie pulled him in for a quick hug.

A small spark was felt between the two. The beginning of something both needed, but too stubborn to admit.

* * *

Wednesday, June 27, 2012

Kol Mikaelson's Loft

7:10 PM

"So why are we watching this movie?" Kol asked, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

It's movie night at Kol's place and it was Bonnie's turn to pick the film. This has been a small tradition Bonnie and Kol decided to do, have a movie night at his place and just enjoy each others company. Over the past couple of weeks, they've been hanging out a lot. Having lunch, meeting up at the bookstore, walking in the park, or even just sitting around his loft, Bonnie and Kol just liked being around each other. When they started having a movie night, the first movie they watched was "Superbad" because it's a classic film, and both were in need of a good laugh. Tonight, Bonnie suggested that they watch the film "Say Anything" because, "John Cusack knows where it's at and he's super cute."

"He's so dreamy." Bonnie gushed into a couch pillow. One of her crushes was John Cusack and ever since she first saw the movie, she was in love with the actor.

Rolling his eyes, Kol pushed out a sigh. "I don't understand why this guy is so hung up on this girl. It's creepy."

"Can you please stop complaining? We barely made it halfway. Have you ever seen this before?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows at Kol, snatching some popcorn from his hand.

"I probably did, but can we watch something more manly? I want to see something on fire or a topless girl."

Bonnie stopped eating the popcorn and growled at Kol. "First off, you're a pig. Now, if you turn this movie off, I will burn you alive."

"I'd like to see you try." Getting up, Kol headed towards his dvd player, to turn off the movie. In a matter of seconds, he was on the floor. "What the fuck!"

Bonnie had jumped on his back and started slapping his shoulders. "Don't turn off the movie, the best part didn't happen yet! You're not even giving this a try! You made me sit through all those stupid action movies and all the Star Wars movies, but I can't have this one thing! You're such an ass!"

Rolling over, Kol stared up at Bonnie. She was straddling his waist and flailing her arms in the air like a mad woman. Her dark chocolate hair was a wild mess, but made her look stunning. Her orbs looked brighter and playful. Although she was yelling at him, he could tell she was just being silly and everything was in jest. The past few weeks, Bonnie has become more and more goofy and he liked that, he liked her sense of humor. It could be morbid at times, but it was cute how she did it. Everything about her was cute. Everything about her, Kol liked. Kol liked Bonnie.

"You're not fighting back?" Bonnie stopped moving on top of him and pushed her hair to the side, to get a better view of Kol. "What?"

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Kol sat up. "Can you please get off me?"

"Not without a fight. If I win, we'll finish movie. If you win, we'll watch what you want to watch. Got it?"

"Fine Bennett!" Kol pushed Bonnie onto her back and had her pinned under him.

Shocked, Bonnie gasped up at him. "Shit... you're fast."

"I know." Grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head, Kol enjoyed where this was going. "I win."

"Okay." Bonnie breathed out. Before when she was straddling Kol, she liked the feeling she felt. She felt powerful and strong, but also a spark, some sort of buzzing feeling. She didn't want to move off of him, but now that he was on top of her, she didn't mind it at all. The buzzing was still there. "What now?" Staring into his eyes, she noticed something that has been built up and ready to crash down hard.

Without another thought, Kol leaned in a kissed Bonnie. The warmth he felt when he first met her, set him ablaze. The fact that she was kissing him back, a little rougher, made him lean in more. Any and all layers that have been built up by Kol, melted away as soon as Bonnie slipped her tongue in his mouth. Kol craved more.

Leaning back for air, Bonnie sheepishly grinned up at Kol. "Take off my pants."

"What?"

"Take off my pants."

The slow peel of a zipper filled the room, as Bonnie quietly watched Kol slide her pants down her legs. Her hands found the hem of her shirt and she tugged it over her head, as Kol unbuttoned his. Both of them frantic to take off their clothes, starting to feel uncomfortable in them, and needing to feel the touch of skin on skin.

Once her shirt was off, Kol began kissing Bonnie's neck, while she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her center with his. The friction of his boxer briefs and her panties, fueled Bonnie's desire to have Kol explore a more sensitive part of her body, while Kol's excitement was certainly straining to sheath itself inside of Bonnie's warmth.

When Kol kissed Bonnie's spot on her neck, Bonnie moaned and tugged him by the hair. "Take me to your room."

Quickly composing himself, Kol cradled Bonnie in his arms and guided them to his room in the back. Placing Bonnie on his bed, Kol took in the beauty on his bed, really soaking in her essence. Her skin was a beautiful caramel hue, a body was curvaceous, something he never got to notice, since she always wears flowy tops and dresses, hiding her figure. She had a birthmark on the right side of her hip, right near the hem of her panties. It looked like a crescent moon. Bonnie was definitely a beautiful young woman and Kol was ready to indulge in all things Bonnie Bennett.

"Stop gawking at me and take off your underwear." Bonnie groaned. The wetness between her legs was becoming too much, Bonnie started squirming.

Kol grinned down at Bonnie and slipped his index fingers around the sides of her panties, slowly pulling them down to her ankles. Her scent hit him instantly. It was a sweet, musky scent. Intoxicating, almost. He could see some of it glistening past her folds and onto his bed.

Separating her folds with his fingers, Kol's tongue languorous licked her core. She tasted just like how she smells. The liquid she was producing was so divine, Kol didn't realize he was hungrily moaning as he devoured her.

Roaming her hands through his hair, Bonnie as panting and pushing Kol's face closer to her. She knew he was definitely in his element as soon as his tongue made it's way to her nub. He made her shiver.

Sitting up between her legs, Kol's face was glistening, with her arousal smeared around her mouth. Swiping a finger across her cum, Kol brought the finger to his mouth, and watched as Bonnie bite her lower lip, as he lapped at his finger.

"Bonnie." Kol hoarsely called, looking at her with hunger in his eyes. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Bonnie sat up on her knees and pushed Kol down on the bed. Running her hands across his chest, raking her nails down his pecs, she settled right on the hem of his boxer briefs, noticing that he had a huge stain in the front, from his precum. Sticking her hands into his underwear, Bonnie pulled out Kol's erect penis and tugged his underwear down a little more.

Kol couldn't believe what he was seeing, but enjoyed the show. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting up and coaxing Bonnie to let him fuck her. If she didn't let him plunge into her soon, he was going to cream on her stomach and look like a fool.

Straddling his waist, Bonnie began to rub her core against Kol's erection. Guiding his erection across her folds and smearing their arousal all around it. The sensation made Bonnie toss her head back in ecstasy and she couldn't tease him anymore. Slipping the tip of his erection into her warmth, Bonnie slowly eased herself down Kol's shaft.

Both groaned at the sensation. Neither of them moved once Kol was fully inside of her. There goes that damn spark feeling again.

Grabbing her hips, Kol moved them together, increasing his pace the louder Bonnie's moans got. That was exactly what he needed, a quick, hard fuck. All his emotions pouring out of him as he pumped in and out of Bonnie.

"Kol..." Bonnie moaned, hands running through her hair. She was ready to climax any minute. "Fuck!"

Bonnie climaxed for the second time. Her eyes were shut tightly and a sheepish grin was on her face.

Kol came shortly after and he also had a sheepish grin on his face too.

Both of them were trying to catch their breath after what just transpired.

"So..." Bonnie drew out, still on top of Kol. Usually after sex, Bonnie would just roll over and skip the chit chat. This time, it was different. Kol was different.

"Do you... want to... go at it again?" Kol offered. He was still inside of her and wouldn't mind having a second round. "I mean, you're still on top of me and if we did have sex again, we can just keep going from here."

Leaning down to capture his lips with hers, Bonnie smiled and nodded at Kol. "This time, you're on top."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. Sorry it was so long, but I hope it was worth it. So now you know how this all started between Bonnie and Kol. YEAH!**

**The next chapter will pick up were chapter one left off.**


	3. T h r e e

**Author's Note: Hello. Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing. It means a lot and I'm smiling like a mad woman. **

**Can I just gush at how awesome Kol was in the last episode? Nathaniel Buzolic is such a good actor and I'm excited about his scene with Bonnie in the next episode. I just want those two to be like Rebekah and Stefan. Hot, passionate sex, witty remarks, and everything in between. Mmmhmm... *fans self* **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Wednesday, August 15, 2012

Bennett Residence

8:00 AM

_"You've had a landscaper and a housekeeper, since you were born. The starshine always kept you warm. So why see the world, when you got the beach..."_

Turning off her alarm, Bonnie roll out of bed. Slipping on an old t shirt, Bonnie left her room, heading for her Grams room. Her stomach was growling, loudly, and she was in dire need of some french toast and tea, hopefully Grams was hungry too.

"Grams?" Bonnie called out. "Grams, I'm going to make some french toast. Do you want some?"

No response.

"This isn't cute Grams." Bonnie opened her Grams door and froze in fear. Her bed was empty, the window was wide open, and Grams was nowhere in sight. "Hey God. I know I we haven't spoken in a very long time, but if you can hear me now, please let Grams be safe and okay. Please? She's all I got..." Bonnie prayed, peering out of the window.

Sprinting down the stairs, Bonnie searched the basement and the living room, only to find nothing. Then she headed straight for the backdoor in the kitchen. She was hoping her Grams was sitting out in the garden, sipping her tea, and plotting new flowers. Before she turned the knob, the doorbell rang.

_Rinnng. Rinnng._

Running towards to the front door, Bonnie was surprised at the person in front of her. "Stefan?"

Stefan Salvatore. A very good friend of Bonnie's since high school. The former flame of her friend Elena and the brother of Elena's current flame, Damon Salvatore. Go figure, right? Stefan's the type of guy, anyone could confide in because he's been through a lot of downfalls and knows how tough things can be. Bonnie and Stefan text every now and then, but not as much as they did when they were in high school. Bonnie still counts Stefan as one of the few people she can truly trust and share everything with. Stefan is the only person that knows about the fling between Bonnie and Kol.

Well... he knows Bonnie has been sleeping with someone over the summer.

"Hey, Bonnie. Whoa, you're not wearing any pants!" Covering his eyes, Stefan couldn't help but blush and nervously chuckle. "Your grandmother was wandering around the woods near my place." Stepping aside, Stefan let Grams walk past him, to enter the house.

"You are a sweetheart Stefan. You're uncle Zach said he's proud of you." Cupping his cheek, Grams smiled. "Now Bonnie, I'm going to get ready for work and Lucy will be here later on tonight. Put on some pants and save me some french toast. Don't ask how I know you're making french toast." Grams shouted, as she walked up the stairs.

Waiting for Grams to make it all the way up the stairs and shut her door, Bonnie blushed over at Stefan. "I'm sorry about everything and the no pants thing. I'm wearing boy shorts, though. They're like hot pants, almost." Lifting up her shirt, Bonnie flashed Stefan her underwear and did a little dance.

"I see you still have the figure of a cheerleader. Nice birthmark." Grinning, Stefan walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Your Grams scared the shit out of me. I was about to go for a run and then I hear her having a conversation in the woods, with 'the spirits.'"

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought she was getting better, then I see she climbed out of her window and made her way to your place." Rubbing palms together, Bonnie tried to calm her nerves. "She must be skipping on her pills. I'm scared something bad might happen, she's been off recently."

"Don't worry Bonnie, Grams is a tough woman." Stefan moved over to Bonnie and hugged her tightly. He knows Grams is pretty much the only family Bonnie has left. Although her father comes around and contacts Bonnie when he can, he's more of an acquaintance, compared to Grams. "Always remember that."

Pulling away from Stefan, Bonnie walks into the kitchen and begins to prepare french toast. Stefan sits by the counter and taps his fingers on the top.

"What are you doing later?"

"I'm on duty tonight. I must distract Tyler's new friend, so he and Caroline could have some alone time. We're meeting up at that stupid club, Angels and Demons." Looking up from her spot near the stove, Bonnie pouted. She honestly wasn't in the mood to chat up some friend of Tyler's, his friends were meatheads. Jocks who wanted to get between your legs and brag about it online.

"Have fun doing that." Stefan smiled over at Bonnie, he knew she wasn't excited about it whatsoever. "If you want, I could get you out of it. I heard that there's this-"

"Nah... Caroline would hunt me down and kill me." Bonnie cut in. "She begged me to do this Stef. But I think I might just leave early, after I get the two lovebirds alone together."

"Okay..." Stefon chuckled. "But if you want to change your mind, I'm going to be at The Clocktower from 11-1AM. Secret show happening there."

"Sounds interesting, I might swing by." Bonnie smiled, plating the french toast. "Want some?"

"Duh. Why do you think I stayed?"

Bonnie laughed and smacked Stefan on the shoulder. "I thought you stayed because you're my friend and you care about me."

Drowning his french toast in syrup, Stefan gave Bonnie a sheepish grin. "Yeah, that too. But you can cook Bonnie and I'm starving. This is my reward for being a good friend."

"You're such an ass."

_Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz._

Walking over to her phone, Bonnie checked her phone. Smirking at the caller, Bonnie decided to answer.

"What?" Bonnie smiled into the phone. She enjoyed being rude over the phone, especially when it's Kol calling her.

"Is that how you greet all of your friends over the phone?" Kol chuckled.

"Only the ones that call me this early in the morning."

"Since you're not free later, are you free right now?" The fact that he won't be able to hang out with Bonnie later, truly bothered him. He wouldn't be able to enjoy himself, without Bonnie there by his side. He knows he's overstepping their rules to this benefits thing, but he's hoping he slowly blurring those lines and a relationship would sprout from this messy thing they share.

"Nope. I'm with a friend." Bonnie looked over at a very nosy Stefan Salvatore. She had a feeling he knew she was on the phone with her mystery "fuck buddy."

"No you're not! Bye Bonnie and tell your little boyfriend I said, 'Hi!'" Stefan yelled behind Bonnie. He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and ran out of Bonnie's house, not before he gave her a quick side hug.

"Sounds like you're alone now." Kol laughed. "I just want to see if I could change your mind about later?"

"How? Fucking me against a wall wouldn't change my mind."

"Jeez Bonnie, let me finish!" Kol shouted. He liked her, but when she jumps to conclusions, it drives him crazy. "First off, I wouldn't fuck you against a wall on a Wednesday morning. I have morals Bonnie. In the front seat of my car? That's totally different and something we're going to do at some point."

"You're a dog. Just swing by my place and come in the backdoor."

"Ooh, Bonnie. I love dirty talk over the phone." Kol groaned. If there was one thing Kol loved to do, it was to push Bonnie's buttons. He knew she liked it.

"You perv, you know what I meant."

"I'll see you soon, Bonnie."

Hanging up her phone, Bonnie jogged upstairs to her room. It wouldn't hurt to look a little nice, since Kol is coming over. Hopping in shower to freshen up, Bonnie used Kol's favorite scent on her, nectarine & white ginger body wash. She wanted to smell nice and give him one of her signature, "I just woke up, but damn do I look sexy" routines.

After finishing up her shower, she slipped on a pair of shorts and messed around with her hair till it had the perfect bed head cute look to it.

"Bonnie, that boy you like is doing that pacing thing he does outside the house." Grams yelled, from the hallway. "I'm heading over to the store to do some paperwork. You don't have to come in today."

"You sure, Grams? After everything that happened-"

"Honey, I'm fine. Enjoy yourself. I'll slip out the front and leave you two alone." Grams smiled to herself as she left the house. Bonnie was into this Mikaelson boy and was too stubborn to admit it. Grams knew if he was going to break her heart, she'd lay a nice beating on the boy. But, she knew he wouldn't do that. Henrik reassured her, he's a good guy.

_Rinnng. Rinnng._

Swaying her hips towards the backdoor, Bonnie did a once over before opening the door, to a very cheeky Kol Mikaelson.

"Well you look good enough to eat." Kol smiled, leaning on the threshold. The way the sun shone on him, made him look innocent, but Bonnie knew he had something devious planned. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Please don't make me regret saying this." Stepping aside, Bonnie waved him inside her house. "Please come inside Kol."

Stepping over the threshold, Kol looked around the very welcoming kitchen. He took in everything. This was the first time, he's ever been invited inside Bonnie's house. Well, he's been inside before. But, he wasn't paying too much attention to the house he was in, especially when Bonnie was kissing his spot on his neck and giving him a mind blowing handjob through his pants. Your eyes would be closed tightly too if you ever experienced one of those.

"Oh, Bonnie. I would never make you regret anything that'll happen between us. You smell divine." Invading her space, Kol pressed Bonnie against the counter and swooped in to give her a quick kiss. "You taste like maple syrup. I like it." Kol grinned, licking his lips.

Staring at his lips, Bonnie wasn't sure why she was so taken back by the kiss. "Why are you here again?"

"Ah, yes. Tonight, I wanted you to meet my friend. He's kind of a meathead, but he's a great guy."

"No can do. I have to help my friend tonight."

"I thought you had to study?" Kol's eyebrow quirked up. He knew she was full of it.

"We're studying together..." Bonnie turned away, mentally smacking herself. Note to self, keep tabs on all of the fibs. "I have to help her study."

"Yeah, okay. Bonnie be honest with me, if you don't want to meet my friend and hang out with me for whatever reasons, that's fine. If it's some guy you're going to go meet, I'll hunt him down and slowly break every bone in his body. You're mine."

"Whoa, let's not put an official stamp on this." Pushing his chest, Bonnie sat on the counter, and swung her legs back and forth. She wasn't ready to jump into a relationship and Kol knew that. That was a ground rule, they both set the night they first had sex. Both of them had rough relationships and wanted something less relationship-y and more... let's bang, eat tacos, and chill out.

Jaw ticking, Kol was tired of fighting Bonnie about their fling. He wanted all of her, heart and soul, and wanted her to want all of him. But that memory of her ex-boyfriend was an unnecessary cockblocker he had to destroy. "I'm not him... I would never do that."

"Don't! I have a lot to do today and I already had an off morning."

"Look, I just want to show you another side of me." Kol pouted at Bonnie. Working his best puppy dog eyes. "My friend is a pretty cool guy and his girlfriend is going to be there and I'm not in the mood for their lovey dovey crap, unless I can dish it back. With you."

"Maybe... I could meet up with you guys later?" Hopefully, the thing with Caroline would be quick and she could swing by and make Kol a happy camper.

"Great, we'll be at The Grill. We'll be there at around 9PM for drinks." Kol leaned over to kiss Bonnie again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie thought aloud. Why must The Grill be one of like five places where events are held in Mystic Falls, Bonnie angrily thought. Out of all the damn days...

"What?" Stepping back, Kol held Bonnie's shoulders. If she backs out...

"Nothing! I just saw... a bird. It pooped on one of my Grams flowers..."

Grinning, Kol shook his head at Bonnie. "You are so weird. I like that." Kol leaned in to kiss Bonnie and smiled when she kissed back.

Leaning back, Bonnie pulled Kol on top of her on the kitchen table. Pushing his shirt over his head, Bonnie started kissing Kol's spot on his neck. Grinning, Kol slipped her shorts down her legs and ran a finger down her slit, through her underwear. Bonnie shuddered at his touch.

Sex. What a great distraction.

Easing a finger past her wet entrance, Kol sighed at her tightness. His breath, tickling her neck. Slowly pumping his finger in and out, Kol used his other hand to grab Bonnie's, and bring them to his pants. She wasn't going to be the only one getting off this morning.

Rubbing the front of his jeans, Bonnie released the softest moan she ever gave Kol. "Faster..." Bonnie gasped.

"You like it hard and fast? Tell me." Kol growled into Bonnie's ears. Again, he coudln't get enough of dirty talk.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie gave him what he wanted. "I want you deeper Kol. Pump harder baby." Squeezing his erection through his jeans, Kol bucked his hips towards her and Bonnie hoped she sent him the right message. She needed to get off now.

"Fuck..." Kol groaned. Pumping harder into Bonnie, Kol leaned down and roughly kissed Bonnie. ". . . Mine." Bonnie purred into Kol's mouth after he called her his, totally ignoring what they said earlier. She was tightening around his fingers and was ready to release.

"Bonnie? Grams?" Someone called out in the livingroom.

"Shit..." Bonnie moaned into Kol's shoulder, releasing her cum around his fingers.

"What?" Kol whispered.

"My cousin Lucy is here. Fingers out, fingers out!" Bonnie struggled to push Kol down on the floor and compose herself after . Kol had something else in mind. "In th-the kitchen Lucy." Bonnie stammered out.

Kol crouched down behind the counter Bonnie was facing and held her shorts and panties down. She wasn't getting out of this situation easily. Trailing his fingers back up her thigh, Kol nipped at her inner thighs.

"Stop..." Bonnie growled at Kol, tugging at his hair, hoping he'd stop. It only turned him on more.

"Hey cousin!" Lucy grinned, walking towards Bonnie.

Kol slipped a finger past Bonnie's folds.

"Stop!" Bonnie bit out, earning a suspicious look from Lucy and another finger from Kol. "Lucy, I-I was cleaning the kitchen and I wouldn't want you to scuff up the floors. Grams wanted me to clean it, so I'm knocking it out now. Head upstairs and settle in?" Grasping the edge of the counter, Bonnie bit her lower lip trying to hold in a scream.

"Right... just tell me when you're done." Turning towards the hallway, Lucy decided to ignore that awkward conversation between herself and Bonnie and settle into the spare room.

Waiting for her cousin's footsteps, Bonnie pulled Kol up by his hair. "I regret letting you in here."

"Darling, please. If she wasn't here, you'd be screaming my name to the heavens above as I impale you on my glorious cock." Smacking her rear, Kol removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth. "You're so sweet in the morning. I think I can get off on your taste alone."

Pulling up her shorts, Bonnie sighed. "Please leave, now. I need to shower and get my shit together before tonight."

"And then you can meet my mate and we'll have a blast." Fastening his pants, Kol couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Things we're becoming semi relationship-y between him and Bonnie, whether she was aware or not. "I promise we'll have fun."

"I'm sure of it. Scoot." Pinching his butt, Bonnie shooed him towards the backdoor.

"I'll see you later Bonnie." Before she had the chance to slam the door in his face, Kol dipped her back, and quickly captured her lips with his. Pulling her back up, he winked and walked off into her neighbor's yard, scaring the children outside and laughing as they ran back inside. "God, I love children!" Kol shouted.

"He is soo fucking twisted." Bonnie laughed, before cleaning up the mess they made in the kitchen, and checking in on Lucy.

* * *

Wednesday, August 15, 2012

Mystic Grill

8:25 PM

Jeremy Gilbert was smiling as exited the back room with Anna in tow. Jeremy had a quick break and decided to sneak in a few kisses with Anne, while Matt was out by the bar, stocking and teaching a new employee a few things. Jeremy knew if Matt caught them, he'd be in serious trouble, since Matt has caught him and Anna numerous times at The Grille making out and Matt wanted to look good while managing the place. Since Matt was a good friend of Jeremy's he decided to be much sneakier about it all.

"Next time, we should use less whip cream. My shirt is super sticky." Anne giggled into Jeremy's ear, nibbling his lobe.

"Anna..." Jeremy groaned, he couldn't handle another round. Anna was stronger, than his previous girlfriends, and it scared Jeremy a little. Plus she was a biter and he had to keep her in check about her little habits. "I gotta work. I'm working late and you know how Matt is."

"Fine, Jeremy. But before I leave, how about a quick kiss?" Anna pouted.

As soon as Jeremy leaned in to kiss Anna, he caught a glimpse at who was entering The Grill. Bonnie Bennett. The one that got away. The one he ruined everything with. The one who still takes his breath away. She wasn't a figment of his imagination, it was true she was back. She wasn't fading into the background any more, she had a smile on her face, radiated this pleasant feeling. She was reborn in a sense.

Dressed in a cute, muted purple, polka dot dress, Bonnie looked as innocent as ever. Her hair down in loose curls, just how he liked. Minimal makeup, and just using her natural radiant beauty to pull everything together. She still took as breath away.

Before his lips touched Anna's, Jeremy unintentionally pushed her back into the back room.

"What the fu-" Anna yelled, as she hit the floor, and Jeremy slammed the door shut.

When Bonnie looked over and saw Jeremy, she quickly turned away and walked off towards Caroline. Jeremy was taken back by her reaction to seeing him, like he was nothing to her.

"Jeremy, what the fuck?" Anna screamed.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Anna. Thought I saw Matt."

"So you pushed me? I'm out."

"Wait... Anna. I'll see you later?" Anna flipped him off as she left The Grill. "Well shit..."

Jeremy walked over to the bar and started cleaning the counter. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hopefully, everything will go according to plan. Thanks Bonnie, you are the best!" Caroline squealed.

Looking around The Grill, Bonnie felt weird. The place was more packed than usual tonight and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. People were dancing all over the place, chatting, and drinking. The place was really lively and Bonnie wished she wasn't here right now, mainly because Kol was showing up here and she prayed that he wasn't Tyler's friend. She couldn't deal with their circles mixing, they had to be separate. Bonnie with Kol was not like Bonnie with her Mystic Falls friends. When she was with Kol she was more carefree, swearing like a sailor, having great sex and being a smartass. When she was with her friends, Bonnie was more like how she was in high school. She was helpful, less talkative, the shoulder to cry on, and then some. She was doing so well keeping everything separate this summer, why screw that up now.

"Hey Caroline and Bonnie!" Tyler shouted over the music. Tyler Lockwood. Tan skin, goofy grin, smelled like the woods and cheesy bodyspray. If there was a side Bonnie enjoyed, it was the Tyler she knew in grade school. He would call her "Bunny" or "Billie" instead of Bonnie. He enjoyed playing video games and running in the woods. When Caroline and Elena wanted to play dress up, Bonnie and Tyler would race through the woods, to a treehouse Tyler's father built him behind the mansion. Then Tyler hit puberty, played sports, and wanted to hang out with his teammates instead of "Bunny." Bonnie ignored him till he and Caroline got together and things sort of patched up. Sort of. "I would like you guys to meet my friend-"

"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson." Bonnie grinned, as Klaus reached for Caroline's hand and kissed her knuckles. Klaus Mikaelson, huh? "You must be Caroline Forbes, Tyler is lucky to have you by his side." Eyeing her up and down, Klaus made it known he was pretty much into her and Bonnie could already tonight was going to be something alright. She just met Kol's infamous brother Niklaus. "And you must be Bonnie. I hear you enjoy dancing. Would you like to join me on the floor, love?"

Bonnie really wanted to say no, but Caroline was staring daggers at Bonnie. "I'd love to Klaus." Grabbing his hands, Bonnie pulled him close and guided them through the dancefloor to a less congested spot. Swaying in time to the music, Bonnie placed Klaus's hands on her hips.

"So Bonnie, how long have Tyler and Caroline been together?" His accent was becoming too much for her. He's really laying it on thick.

"Since the dawn of time. It was written in the stars and you have no chance."

"I love a good chase." Klaus whispered in her ear. "Tell me about yourself."

"Don't even try. Something tells me you're more of a lady killer."

"I like you. You're sharp." Letting go of Bonnie, Klaus gave Bonnie a quick once over. She wasn't bad looking, quite cute in that feisty way. Challenge accepted.

"Same to you." Crossing her arms over her chest, Bonnie eyed up Klaus.

"Well, I'm off to the bar. I need to drown out all this crap with liquor. Care to join me?" Klaus gave her a wicked smirk and Bonnie felt her cheeks flush.

"I would love to, but I really enjoy my liver. Nice meeting you, Klaus."

Slipping into the crowd, Klaus winked at Bonnie before hitting the bar. Now she understands why Kol called him a cheeky bastard. But, she liked Klaus. He was like Kol, but there was something else lying underneath the source. He's probably a wolf in sheeps clothing. Hopefully, he won't go chasing after Tyler and Caroline wherever they are... doing the deed.

Walking towards the door, Bonnie spotted the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hey Bonnie!" Kol waved. "Were you waiting for me?"

"No not really. Studying... remember?"

"In that outfit, with no books? "

"Yup." Bonnie nodded, looking at the floor.

Frowning, Kol shook off the lie and brought Bonnie over towards a table. "Bonnie, this is Maddox and Rose. I've known Maddox for about five years. We meet when I was traveling in Ireland and Rose is his lovely girlfriend."

Maddox looked a little older than Kol and had short, brown hair. His eyes were a piercing blue. Rose had choppy, layered hair and looked very laidback. Both of them looked like they complimented each other well. Maddox looked sneaky, kind of like Kol, and Rose had something about her that just made him smile, a lot. The love between the two radiated off of them and it was almost sickening. Like cute animated movies about animals, so cute it hurts to watch.

Bonnie was not expecting this, whatsoever, and Kol was enjoying every second of it.

"Nice to meet you both." Bonnie smiled, shaking their hands.

"So Bonnie, Kol tells me you cursed him out the day you first met. Brava." Maddox clapped. Okay, maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.

"Thank you. He was being a dick to my grandmother and I couldn't just sit there..."

"I'm not surprised." Rose laughed. "When he first met me, he called me a harlot and said I looked like a boy. But when I punched him in the shoulder, he stopped with the jokes."

"What is this, shit on Kol night? I said play nice guys."

"Calm down Kol, we're just having a laughing. She's spunky, I like her." Rose commented, smiling over at Bonnie.

"Well thank you, Rose. I was surprised Kol even had friends."

"Hey! Chill with all the Kol shaming." Kol cut in. "What do you think I do when I'm not with you Bonnie? Sit in my place and wait till I'm ready to shag your brains out."

"Uh... yeah." Bonnie giggled with Rose. "But now that I see you have friends, please continue with stories of Kol."

"Well, when Kol and I were Italy one summer, he met this gorgeous Italian girl." Maddox leaned in, face red from excitement.

"Not this story..." Kol groaned into his hands.

"She got him wasted, tattooed a butterfly on his lower back, stole all of his money and clothes and sent him back to our hotel naked at seven in the morning. That was probably the funniest thing I remember happening to him."

"You have a tramp stamp?"

"Had a tramp stamp." Kol pointed out. "I had it removed after all the girls I dated, laughed at the shitty thing."

"I wish I saw it."

Pulling out his phone, Maddox was grinning from ear to ear. "It's on my phone, don't worry Bonnie, you'll die when you see it. It was soo shitty."

Watching Bonnie's face light up at that awful tattoo, made Kol smile. Although she was laughing at his stupidity and a poorly drawn glittery butterfly, he laugh made him happy. It wasn't forced, it was real. That's all I asks from her, this version of her, and nothing more... to be all his.

"We'll get some pitchers of booze." Rose headed towards the bar with Maddox to get something to drink.

"I like your friends." Bonnie smiled, snuggling next to Kol at the table.

"We'll I wanted you to see me as a cultured guy, not some party hard, sex crazed, psycho."

"We have the rest of the night to see that guy... If you're friends want to share him with me."

"I hope one day, I'll get to meet yours?" Kol asked, trying to play it off like it was nothing. Although, it meant something.

"One day..." Bonnie said. Maybe he'll meet Stefan first, since he's already in on all the fun. "Let me see your back." Lifting up his shirt, Bonnie traced where she imagined the tattoo was and laughed again.

Kol Mikaelson had a tramp stamp, Niklaus Mikaelson was an interesting person, Caroline and Tyler had sex, hopefully, and two new amazing people came into her life. Bonnie was having the best night ever!

Well... except for the he who must not be named sighting...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will start off where this ends... so the night isn't over yet. We'll see some ish hitting the fan, more from Mikaelson clan, Jeremy and Anna, Kennett, Lucy and then some... OH MY!**

**I'm excited for it . . . and you will be too . . .**


	4. F o u r

**A Note: I'm sorry it took me forever to update this story. But I hope this update is worth it and you guys like it. **

**Special shoutouts for SteVie'SGirL, StillStacie, and nofertiti. You guys have been kind to me and reviewed my stories. Tons of positive feedback from you guys and that helped motivate me to update this darn story. Cinders and Brimstone, I adore your stories and still shocked you even read one of my stories.**

**Please review, let it all out, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Wednesday, August 15, 2012**

**Mystic Grill**

**9:45 PM**

A grinning Maddox and Rose sauntered over to the table. Two large pitchers of alcohol in Maddox's hands, while Rose was far too busy giving Kol a toothy smile. Kol, unfazed by the happily poured himself a glass of beer and throw an arm over Bonnie's shoulder. Tonight wasn't going as bad as he thought.

"Oh Kol," Rose beamed. Kol eyed her as she sat down. "You didn't tell us that Klaus was here!"

Choking on his drink, Kol tried to compose himself, although a nice portion of his shirt with covered in beer. "Kl-Klaus? He's here?"

Nodding his head, Maddox slapped Kol on the shoulder. "Ah, you're still a klutz I see! He said he'd swing by our table. He was chatting up some leggy blonde when we saw him."

"Excuse me," Bonnie smiled, slipping out of Kol's arms. "Ladies room."

"I'll join you." Rose smiled, standing up, before allowing Bonnie a chance to say anything.

Walking over towards the restrooms, Bonnie glanced over at the bar, looking for Caroline and Klaus. Hopefully, that blonde Maddox was talking about was some random chick, instead of Caroline. But, a slight nudge from Rose pulled Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"He really likes you, ya know."

"Huh?" Bonnie wasn't sure what or who Rose was talking about.

"Kol," Rose was still smiling and it's starting to become sickening. "His body language towards you says it all. The way he drapes his arm over you, protectively I might add, and grins when you talk, it's disgustingly cute."

Blushing, Bonnie looked at the ground. It was disgusting alright. This thing with Kol is starting to smudge the ground rules they've set up from the start. They are not a couple. Just two people having casual sex and enjoying each others company, without the flaws that can come from establishing an actual relationship. They are not boyfriend and girlfriend. Those titles cause pain and bring both of them bad memories of ones they gave their all to.

Opening the door to the ladies room, Bonnie and Rose made their way towards the mirror. Leaning on the counter, Bonnie toyed with her dress. "It is pretty cute," Bonnie agreed. "But what you and Maddox have is cuter. You guys have quite a bond."

"Oh, I know." Rose beamed, swiping a crimson red lip stain on her lips. "When I met him I knew he was the one and I made him work for it. But let's not change the subject Bonnie. You and Kol are quite special. The chemistry is just right. He hasn't been this relaxed and goofy in a long time. This is Kol at his best."

Staring at her reflexing, Bonnie was taken back by Rose's words. She knew she was being completely honest and it hurt Bonnie to know that.

When she initially met Kol, she saw him at his worse. He was angsty, turbulent, and in quite a dark place. After binge in Europe, losing his brother Henrik, and his rough patch with his family, Kol was stuck in a rut. The moment he apologized to Bonnie and she actually took the time to get to know him, she noticed his barriers break down and him warm up to her. She and Kol were in bad points in their lives and she got him.  
As badly as she doesn't want to admit it, her relationship with Kol is more than a fling, it's a companionship. But after what Jeremy did to her, she feels like reverting to denying her feelings and walking away from it all. As badly as she wanted too, she couldn't.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Rose gently shook Bonnie.

"Yeah," Shaking her head, Bonnie walked out of the bathroom with Rose. "Sorry about that, quite a long night."

When Rose and Bonnie walked back towards the table, Kol had his jacket on and deep frown set on his face. Spotting Bonnie, he flagged her away from the table. Being the person she is, Bonnie walked over to the table and realized why Kol didn't want her over there.

"Ah, Bonnie Bennett," A very drunk, yet ridiculously handsome Klaus Mikaelson was lounging around the table. "I see my charm has finally brought you back to me."

"How do you know her?" Kol asked, looking back and forth at Bonnie and Klaus.

"We happen to have a mutual friend little brother. How do you know Bonnie?" Klaus slurred, trying to point at Kol, but his fingers weren't cooperating.

"Actually, I'm here... on a date... with Kol." Bonnie snuggled over next to a shocked Kol. "We were just leaving."

Pouting, Klaus ran a hand through his hair. Tonight wasn't his night. First Caroline had to be Tyler's girlfriend and now his rebound girl was on a date with his brother. What kind of cruel world was this?

"On that note, we'll be leaving. Nice seeing you Maddox and Rose, call me later." Kol placed a hand on the small of Bonnie's back and guided her out of The Grill. A beaming smile that reached his eyes was plastered on his face.

Bonnie had just said they were on a date. If this wasn't proof that soon she'll change her mind about their ground rules and agree that they're in a relationship beyond physical needs, he wasn't sure what would be. Tonight the stars are aligned and everything is going right for him.

But, he need something cleared up first.

"You've met my brother and didn't tell me." Kol frowned down at Bonnie.

"Well... remember when I had to help my friend study? It was actually to help distract my friends boyfriend's friend. I just happened to be Klaus." Running things over in her head, Bonnie could see the truth was just going to pour out at some point. She was hoping not this soon.

"You could have told me you needed to help your friend."

"I know I should have told you," Bonnie's eyes were glued to her shoes. "As selfish as it sounds, I'm not ready to merge those worlds yet."

Hugging Bonnie, Kol knew what she meant. He didn't want her to meet his family until they learned how to behave and act normal for once again. "I know. I didn't want you to meet my siblings till they got their shit together."

Faintly smiling, Bonnie nodded. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Bonnie promised Kol she would be more honest with him. When the words left her mouth, she felt a small barrier breakdown. Trust. She wanted him to trust her. Although she still holds off some information from him, she still trusted Kol and didn't want to ruin this thing they have.  
"Do you want to go to a late party?" Bonnie asked. "A friend of mine told me about it and I think it might be fun. We'll get drunk, dance, and you can meet my friend." Bonnie was hoping that maybe if Kol met one of Bonnie's friends that'll make them even.

Since Kol didn't want the night to end he eagerly agreed to going to the party. "Yeah, sure."

Grinning, Bonnie skipped over to Kol's car, while Kol was far too busy staring at the hem of her dress hiking up high as she skipped. Sighing to themselves, both Kol and Bonnie quietly reveled in how well the evening was playing out for them minus that one set back.

* * *

**Wednesday, August 15, 2012**

**The Clock Tower**

**11:05 PM**

The Clock Tower, one of Mystic Falls best places to hold any type of secret events. Attached to the now defunct old Mystic Falls Police Department, the MFPD relocated to a new building, The Clock Tower is the dream venue for all raves, concerts, and so on once it's past 11 at night. The booze is flowing, the local twentysomethings and teens are always ready to party, and tonight the place is jam packed with people. It usually is once it's the end of the summer.

When Bonnie and Kol entered the building the smell of body odor and weed instantly filled their nostrils. Both slightly cringed at the scent, but kept walking deeper into the building until Bonnie spotted a familiar face.

"Stefan!" Bonnie shouted, waving him down. He was standing by some leggy blonde near the front.

Stefan grinned when he spotted Bonnie. "I thought you wasn't going to come."

"Changed my mind," Bonnie smiled, nodding towards the guy behind her. "Stefan this is-"

"Kol, what are you doing here?" The leggy blonde turned around frowning at Kol. She kind of looked like Caroline with the blonde bombshell look. But there was something ediger about her. It came from the leather jacket and all black ensemble she was wearing. The striking red lipstick. The pin straight icy blonde hair. She was a knockout and Bonnie was slightly jealous of her.

"Who is she?" Bonnie looked over her shoulder at a very stunned Kol Mikaelson. "Kol?"

"This is Rebekah. My sister." First Klaus, now Rebekah Mikaelson. If things keep turning out how they are now, maybe Bonnie will also meet Finn and Elijah tonight, too.

"Is she the girlfriend you've mentioned. She's quite pretty." Rebekah scanned over Bonnie, similarly to how Klaus eyed her at The Grill. "She's not like most of the girls you've dated. Didn't know you're a fan of... chocolate."

Stefan was enjoying this, watching everything unfold, crash, and burn before him. So this is the guy Bonnie's been sneaking around with. His friend, is Bonnie's fling's brother. Mystic Falls is such a small town.

"Girlfriend?" Bonnie choked out, eyes bulging.

"She's joking," Kol sternly said, never taking his eyes off of Rebekah. "Rebekah has quite the sense of humor."

"I love a good laugh," Rebekah smirked. "Well this is awkward now. I love the tension."

The tension was quite potent between Rebekah and Kol. Bonnie knew Kol and Rebekah were close and wished they weren't having this intense glaring session. If looks could kill both of them would be bleeding all over the floor begging for mercy till their final breath.

"I see you know my friend Stefan." Bonnie finally spoke up, hoping the change of subject would ease Kol.

Smiling over at Stefan, Rebekah blushed a little. "We kind of go back. I had a brief stint at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago and meet Stefan at a local bar. He's quite the dancer and charmer."

"Well it was nice seeing you Rebekah," Kol said, still staring down his sister. "Bonnie and I are lea-"

"Bonnie!" Someone shouted from behind them. "Why did you leave?"

"Caroline?" Bonnie called out. "I thought you left with Tyler."

Caroline pushed some drunk bystander to the left to walk over to Bonnie and Stefan."Well I did, sort of. When I came back in the place, Klaus was hitting on me and it was super creepy. He started chatting up some girl he knew and I came here with Tyler."

"She talks too much." Kol murmured to himself. He could already tell he wasn't going to like her. "How do you know Bonnie and Klaus?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline snapped, eyes piercing through Kol. "You're rude for a guy with an outdated emo haircut and wonky accent."

"Oh she's sharp. I like her." Rebekah grinned, resting her head on Stefan's shoulder. "She's like me, but less cultured."

Looking around her, Caroline soaked in what she saw and was pretty confused. Bonnie was standing a little too close to the snarky guy and Stefan was snuggled up near some blonde. Every time she spoke with them during the course of the summer, neither of them mentioned these people, nor did they announce new people living within the area. As a socialite of Mystic Falls, Caroline knew everything. And yet, this time she feels a tad bit left out. Boy, was she upset over this.

"I think we all got off on the wrong foot," Caroline smiled, trying her best to charm the new people and get some understanding of what the hell is going on. "I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes. My mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls."

"Caroline this is Kol," Bonnie pointed him out. "He's my... friend."

Kol rolled his eyes at "friend" and nodded towards Caroline. "Nice to," Kol attempting to smile, but it faltered at the stern look Caroline was giving him, "Meet you?"

"I'm Rebekah," Rebekah was more friendlier than Kol towards Caroline. "Kol's sister and an old friend of Stefan's."

"Right okay, so I'm going to pull Bonnie away from you guys," Grabbing Bonnie by the arm, Caroline guided them both through the crowd towards the bar. "Bonnie, you know I love you. You're the sister I've always wanted, but those people," Caroline pointed back towards Kol and Rebekah. "I don't get it."

"What is there to get?" Bonnie felt weird having this conversation with Caroline. She's seen Caroline this way before, but never with her. "I'm aloud to have friends outside of our circle."

Swallowing what she truly wanted to say and burying it deep within her, Caroline smiled. "Bonnie, it's not like that. It's just I don't trust-"

"Caroline, thank you for being concerned. But, this is why I didn't tell you."

Caroline was hurt. Bonnie didn't want her to know about Kol. Bonnie hid this from her. In that moment, everything was coming together. "You were seeing him all summer weren't you. Is he why you were late on Sunday?"

"...Yes he was," The look Caroline was giving her made Bonnie feel bad. Her best friend was sad. "Everything with him is just new to me and I wanted to tell you when I was ready."

Slowing nodding, Caroline understood what Bonnie was saying. She knew Bonnie was still scared after what Jeremy did to her and she should have been more sensitive to Bonnie's feelings. It still stung that her best friend didn't tell her anything. But their friendship meant more to her than anything. She wanted to pounce on Bonnie when she spotted her in the drunken crowd and hug her into oblivion.

"Care, I'm going to head back over to Kol. He looks about ready to leave." After hugging Caroline and promising she'll tell her everything, Bonnie walked back over to Kol, Stefan, and Rebekah.

Stefan and Rebekah were engrossed in a conversation, while Kol watched people in the crowd dance. He looked kind of cute, just silently watching everyone dancing, tapping his foot in time to the song, nodding his head slightly.

When Bonnie reached him, she pulled him off the wall, held his hand tight, and started dancing with him. "I promised dancing, right?"

Kol just smiled and danced beside her. This was the Bonnie he enjoyed seeing, carefree Bonnie. The last time he danced with Bonnie it was to one of those horrible video games that make you dance. You'd think he'd be a suave dancer with his good looks and charm, but Kol he was pretty bad and Bonnie loved it.

He could keep a beat. That was it.

Bonnie, on the other hand, former cheerleader and dancer, was one hell of a dancer. When any sort of beat was playing, Bonnie's shoulder were bouncing and she would sing along. With the song currently playing, Bonnie swayed into Kol, placing her hands on his. The touch was brief since the song changed into a quicker uptempo electronic beat.

The song sent everyone into a frenzy. In almost unison, everyone started jumping up and down. The hypnotic beat and crazy drunken patrons bouncing and bobbing their heads around Kol and Bonnie made the pair shuffle closer together. Bonnie's face was crushed into Kol's chest and his hands were protectively wrapped around Bonnie's waist.

"Get on my back," Kol shouted above the music. "I gotta get you out of here." Kol slowly turned around and waited for Bonnie to jump on his back. He gave her a piggyback ride out of the place, trying his best not to harm the rowdy locals.

Once outside, Kol placed Bonnie on the ground and coughed hard. The bodyodor was far worse than he expected and took a toll on him once he tried leaving the place. To many arms were up in the arm and in his face.

Bonnie gently patted Kol's back. She was starting to feel bad that she brought him there. The run in with his sister and Caroline plus the terrible smell might have ruined such a pleasant evening. "Are you alright?" Genuine concern seeping through her words.

Nodding, Kol gave her a simple thumbs up. "I'm indestructible, my dear." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, earning him a chuckle.

"I think we should turn in for the night," Looking down at her phone, Bonnie softly yawned. It was almost one in the morning and she was beginning to feel tired. "Tonight was a long night."

"Interesting as well."

The car ride was pretty quiet. The silence was far too comfortable to engage in a recap of the interesting events that took place tonight. But when Kol was driving down the familiar road to Bonnie's house, she asked him if she could sleep over at his. With Lucy being there, Bonnie didn't want to deal with her cousin grilling her about the strange, yet beautiful, day. The request, only made Kol happier.

"You're always welcome to stay at my place Bonnie."

Reaching for his hand, Bonnie ran her thumb over the rough skin and smiled out the window on the way to Kol's place. "I'm sorry about lying to you."

"I'm sorry about Klaus and Rebekah." Kol sort of joked. "I think we should let our worlds mingle once we're as far away from alcohol as we can get."

"Ditto."

* * *

**Thursday, August 16, 2012**

**Kol's Loft**

**1:26 AM**

Turning off the ignition, Kol looked over at Bonnie. She was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Her hand was limp in his.

As tired as he was, Kol carried Bonnie up to his loft. Her face was shielded by her hair, arms snuggly wrapped around Kol's neck. Everything felt right to Kol in that moment. A little bit domestic, but it was nice to feel that way as if this was an adult version of playing house. If Coldplay was blasting right now, he'd lose it to how perfect the moment is.

Entering the apartment, Kol threw his keys on nearby table and headed straight for his bedroom. When tucking Bonnie into his bed, her arms were glued around his neck. She wouldn't let go and Kol just crawled into bed with her, fully dressed excluding his socks and shoes. Although he was uncomfortable in his clothes he didn't want to upset Bonnie in her sleep.

Facing her, Kol silently watching Bonnie sleep and moved strands of hair from her face. Kol enjoyed watching Bonnie sleep. The little faces she would make while dreaming was adorable. She'd sometimes scrunch up her nose when she wouldn't like what was happening, but for the most part, she looked peaceful and happy, as if she was going to giggle at any moment. These were the little things he enjoyed and loved about Bonnie.

After a few minutes, sleep finally came to Kol. Images of what happened throughout the day flooded his mind. Although they hit several rough patches during the night, Kol wouldn't change a thing. He liked the complex web he and Bonnie were creating, without the kinks it wouldn't be as real and human as he wanted it to be.

* * *

**I feel like this is a hot mess, but I like it. I had to cut out so bits, but they're in the next chapter.**


	5. F i v e

**Note : I want to just thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's really great and encouraging. Sorry I kind of went on a little hiatus and left you all hanging. College man... such fun! Also, I have another story idea that I'll start posting once I'm finished the drabbles that I really like. Quick question... how do you feel about stories told in first-person pov?**

**Anyway, here is chapter five. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday, December 31, 2010**

_The Gilbert Residence was packed with friends and family as the countdown to the new year was approaching soon._

_Sitting on a couch far from most of the merriment, Jeremy Gilbert sat in the corner, eyes glued on a glowing Bonnie Bennett. He's been perched on the couch for several hours, smiling at people passing by, and keeping a watch on Bonnie. He's been trying to find the perfect moment to get her alone and try to talk to her. Tell her how he feels about her._

_The night he knew Bonnie was special led to countless nights of his drawing doodles of her in his sketchbook, eyeing her whenever she was in the hallways between classes, stammering out a quick sentence before running off in a different direction._

_Jeremy told Bonnie his feelings for her and she quickly denied him. She wouldn't date her friend's brother. She was too wrapped up in how Elena would feel instead of how she feels. No matter how many times Jeremy told her he'd wait for her, she'd just walk away and suppress her feelings. He knew he was breaking her down when she started smiling at him when she saw him._

_Bonnie slowly made her way towards where Jeremy was sitting, smiling and sipping the contents of her glass. As she came closer Jeremy shot off the couch, smoothing his hair down and straightening his shirt. He wasn't as dressed as the others, sporting a crisp white button down shirt, a red tie, and black skinny jeans, but he wanted to at least look presentable to Bonnie. Her mauve cocktail dress stopped a few inches before her knees and her hair wasn't it's usual bohemian wavy style. She had an old hollywood glamour style going on and Jeremy wanted to make his move soon, before someone like Damon snatched her from him._

_A light tap on the shoulder pulled Jeremy from his thoughts. "Hey Jeremy," Bonnie wrapped her arms around Jeremy, pulling him in for a tight hug. "This is such fun party."_

_"You look beautiful Bonnie," Pulling back from the hug and giving Bonnie and once over, Jeremy blushed. "Can I talk to you for a second?"_

_Walking over to the couch Jeremy was just on, Bonnie patted a spot next to him and watched him collect his thoughts again. Before she came over to him, Bonnie took notice to how Jeremy was the only person at the party not truly enjoying themselves. He was thinking about something and Bonnie wanted to make sure he was okay._

_"It's almost time guys!" Caroline shouted, tossing back a glass of cider and grabbing Tyler by the collar._

_"I would like to just get everything off my chest before you say anything." Once Bonnie nodded Jeremy took a deep breath and spewed out everything he had bottled up for a few months. "Remember that night, at the school formal we attended together as friends? When I asked you to dance and you and was hesitant at first but caved in, I felt something. I've always found you beautiful and that night I knew we were meant to be together. When your hand was in mind, everything felt right and I'm pretty sure you felt the same way too. I know you're concerned about how Elena would feel, but that doesn't matter. It's about how you feel. I feel everything when I'm with you and I love you Bonnie."_

_5 . . ._

_When Bonnie just sat still at Jeremy's words, Jeremy felt defeated._

_4 . . ._

_Closing his eyes, Jeremy turned around._

_3 . . ._

_Bonnie stood up and walked towards Jeremy, holding his hands._

_2 . . ._

_Jeremy opened his eyes and a smiling Bonnie._

_1 . . . Happy New Year!_

_Bonnie shyly brought her lips to Jeremy's and placed his hands on her hips. She waited all night for him to finally man up and say something to her. To tell her exactly how he felt and when he did and told her he loved her, she was speechless._

_As much as he loved her, she loved him too._

_The two locked fingers and remained attached at the hip the rest of the party, flirting, lightly kissing, and announcing to their friends their budding relationship. To their surprise, no one was shocked by it, but actually happy both finally admitted they were infatuated with one another._

* * *

**Friday, May 20, 2011**

_Skipping up the front steps of the Gilbert household, Bonnie had a bright smile plastered on her face. She's been back in Mystic Falls no longer than twenty-five minutes and the first place she decided to go to was the Gilbert Residence and spend time with her boyfriend of six months, Jeremy Gilbert. She was finally back home after spending two weeks out west with her cousin Lucy. The distance away from Jeremy drove them both crazy and Bonnie decided to surprise him with a quickie before she headed home to unpack and catch up with the girls._

_Running up the stairs to the familiar door, with tons of drawings and posters taped on it, Bonnie slowly started peeling off her shirt."Jeremy! I'm back from California."Bonnie couldn't stop herself from giggling once she reached the zipper of her jeans."It was beautiful and the beach was amazing, but I missed you so-" Opening the door, Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her._

_Her first real boyfriend, the first guy she's ever given her all to, was unclasping the bra of his ex-girlfriend of a year, Anna._

_"I'm sorry... I need to leave..." Bonnie barely choked out, zippering up her pants._

_Jeremy unconsciously pushed Anna out of the bed and onto the floor. "Bonnie wait! It's not what it looks like-"_

_"What the fuck!" Anna grumbled on the floor covering her breasts. "You said she wouldn't be back till later!"_

_"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like Jeremy!" Bonnie turned on her heels and headed for the stairs._

_"Anna, get out!" Jeremy ran down the stairs and grabbed Bonnie's arm. "Bonnie I love you!"_

_"Oh fuck you, Jeremy." Anna shouted from her spot on the floor._

_"Jeremy," Bonnie shook out of his grasp and did her best to hold in her tears. Out of all the people in the world, Jeremy Gilbert was the last person she wanted to see her cry. Feel her pain and heartbreak after what he just did. "Go out to the railroad tracks and stand in front of a speeding train. It's over."_

_Bonnie's eyes were empty; Jeremy just destroyed one of the most meaningful relationships Bonnie Bennett ever had. He just destroyed a heart so pure and filled with love. He knew she was waiting for the right guy and wanted to feel the spark. He knew what she was risking when it came down to dating her best friend's brother. He knew with their first kiss, date and time, that Bonnie was a special girl. He knows, he just broke the purest girl in town._

_He didn't know, the amount of pain she was going to live with whenever someone shows any affection towards her. The countless times she'll run away from a chance to love someone, as much as she loved Jeremy again._

_Sitting on the steps, naked as the day he was born, Jeremy Gilbert felt defeated. He lost Bonnie._

_Picking up her clothes and dressing as fast as she could, Bonnie sprinted out of the house and into her car. Hitting the gas, Bonnie sped down the street towards an abandoned parking lot. The all too familiar stinging sensation began to happen as hot tears streamed down her face. Her first real relationship was nothing more than just a ruse, Bonnie thought. She was just setting herself up for heartbreak and years of trust issues with any future partners._

* * *

**Thursday, August 16, 2012**

**Kol's Loft**

**5:55 AM**

Laying on an island in his kitchen, Kol stared up at small cracks in his ceiling. He couldn't sleep after everything that transpired last night, plus Bonnie kept pushing him out of the bed. He wasn't ready for his family to meet Bonnie and yet Klaus and Rebekah just had to be out and about the town last night. Out of all of his siblings, they were the ones he wanted Bonnie to meet last. Thankfully, they were charming, enough, and decent to Bonnie, unlike his last girlfriend.

Lazily throwing an arm over his eyes, Kol sighed. Hopefully today would be an improvement from yesterday.

Warm hands were suddenly holding Kol's face and two soft lips were gently pressed against his forehead.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bonnie asked, stretching in one of Kol's many buttondown shirts, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No I couldn't. My mind is running a mile a minute."

"I know what you mean," Climbing on top of the island, laying next to Kol on the cool marble, Bonnie sighed. "I had quite a few nightmares."

Kol knew Bonnie was having a tough time sleeping. She kept tossing and turning, pushing Kol's chest and scrunching up her nose. What bothered him the most, besides watching her struggle in her sleep, was the fact that she kept saying, "Jeremy." He was afraid to wake her because he knew she would be so fussy, so he stayed up and tried to collect his own thoughts in his kitchen.

"I was thinking that maybe today we could just... be lazy in my place. Order food, watch tv, and be bums together. The usual."

"I have to stop by the bookstore later and catch up with Lucy and Grams. You know she caught us having sex the other day and I just want to make sure she's not scarred by the sight."

Rolling on his side, propping his head in his hand, Kol shook his head. "I don't think we can fit that into the schedule."

The back of Bonnie's hand slapped Kol across his bare chest, earning her a yelp from Kol. "I need to do damage control you asshat."

"Fine." Kol threw his hands up in defeat. He wasn't in the mood to feel the wrath of her wicked backhand again. "I think you're right Bonnie. Maybe today we should both do some damage control with our families and friends."

The two agreed and laid on the island in a comfortable silence. Their minds playing over how they would handle talking about their situation with their loved ones. Bonnie wasn't nervous about talking to Lucy about Kol. Her cousin knows about her promiscuous streak and always told Bonnie to cut that out and stop pushing budding relationships away. Bonnie knew Grams was already understanding about Kol, but Stefan was going to be hard. She could already feel the teasing session begin. Kol, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to handle Klaus and Rebekah. Rebekah was being bitchy and Klaus was a drunk last night. Maybe if they sobered up, they might be less rude about how he feels towards Bonnie and what he knows is something more than just sex. Something worth fighting for.

Kol reached over towards Bonnie hand and held it, hoping she wasn't going to pull away. When her fingers laced with his, she looked over and smiled at Kol, who smiled back.

"Kol?" Bonnie's mossy green eyes met his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Could you let go of my hand? I have to find my undies and split before Grams and Lucy wake up." Bonnie shook her hand out of Kol's grip and hopped off of the island. She walked back to his room and started searching the floor for her clothes.

Kol's smile faltered.

She is definitely playing with my heartstrings, Kol thought to himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose Kol got up and started making a pot of coffee. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Bennett Residence**

**7:45 AM**

"Lucy, I'm home!" Bonnie sang, dancing her way into her house. "Lucy?"

"I'm in the kitchen Bonnie."

Bonnie danced towards the kitchen and stopped when she noticed Lucy and Grams giving her a curious look.

"So, how was last night? I didn't see you in your room this morning." Grams sipped her tea and kept her eyes trained on Bonnie's.

"Well... I had an interesting night." Bonnie smiled. "How about you guys?"

Lucy grinned and motioned for Bonnie to join them at the kitchen table. "Was it with that boy?"

"What boy?"

"Don't play dumb Bonnie, she knows about Kol. I'll be in the garden and leave you two to talk." Grams stood up, kissed Bonnie on the forehead and went to her garden.

When the door shut, Bonnie shot Lucy a look. "I swear with her sometimes... I love her but she knows too much."

"Be nice, Grams wasn't doing too well last night." Lucy's playful tone changed into something more serious. It was hard for her to watch Grams act the way she did last night, but she knew she needed to go through it. Something was going to happen one way or another.

"Is she okay?" Bonnie was mentally slapping herself for not being home, looking over Grams.

"She might have fallen a few times and said some creepy cryptic things, but other than that she was good."

Bonnie frowned and watched Grams through the window. She was sitting in the grass with her eyes closed, murmuring to herself. "I feel selfish for having fun last night."

Lucy held Bonnie's hand and grinned. There was so much she wanted to tell Bonnie but this was the first time in a long time she saw Bonnie truly happy. She knows Bonnie has been in a rut relationship wise, all problems being Bonnie's, but Lucy didn't want to break it to Bonnie what's been happening with Grams. Not yet. "Don't Bonnie. Grams wants you to be happy. I know she's given you most of August off to hang out with your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?" Lucy rolled her eyes, the denial Bonnie was in was making her sick. "What I heard yesterday in the kitchen sounded different. I heard a guy and then the back door slammed."

"Eww you listened to us?" Bonnie could taste bile in her throat at the idea of Lucy listening in on her and Kol.

"You can't whisper for shit." Lucy shot Bonnie a sickening grin, grabbed her tea, and left the room. "He seems nice Bonnie! Don't lose a good one. Now get ready for work!" Lucy shouted up the stairs.

"You're gross and such a creeper Lucy!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Slowly lowering her head to the table, resting her forehead on the cold surface, Bonnie was starting to think maybe she should have stayed over at Kol's and hold off on damage control.

* * *

**Mikaelson Estate**

**10:58 AM**

Kol walked into the house just as Elijah was leaving. Elijah acknowledged his brother before he got into his car and sped off towards town. Kol wasn't phased by Elijah's behavior and continued on into the house. When Kol stepped inside the house he was greeted by the sight of his father, Mikael. The last person he wanted to see and probably the reason why Elijah was so quick to get out of the house.

"Kol," Mikael said, walking out of a parlor towards the foyer. "What brings you here?"

"Well, dad, I'm looking for Rebekah." Kol couldn't meet his father's gaze. He knew his father had an icy stare and Kol wasn't prepared to deal with it today.

"She's upstairs in her room." Kol walked past his father towards the stairs. Mikael caught Kol's arm, halting him from leaving his presence. "Tell your sister I want to see her at some point today. She came home drunk out of her mind, with some guy, and broke a vase."

"Sorry to hear about that dad." Kol waited for his father to loosen his grip and sprinted up the stairs to Rebekah's room.

* * *

Rebekah was lying on her stomach, in her bathroom when Kol found her. She was mumbling to herself and occasionally laughing.

Kol leaned over near her ear and shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Rebekah jumped up startled and swung her arms around, striking Kol on in the chin.

"Calm down! It's me Kol."

Rebekah caught her breath and looked over at Kol clutching his chin. "Oh. Well I'm not sorry for punching you, you ass."

"Dad's pissed about a vase you've broken."

Rebekah smacked herself on the head. She knew better than to come home drunk, but she did it anyway, with Stefan. By the tone in Kol's voice, she could tell her father was going to curse her out for breaking the vase. Deep down she felt like her twelve year old self again. Terrified of her father's wrath and how wicked he could be when you do something bad. She felt his wrath first hand when she threw a vase at the wall during a dinner party he was having and she became temporarily mute after he yelled at her.

"Can't wait to see what he does this time..." Rebekah stood up and began brushing her teeth.

"Anyway, I came by to talk about last night."

"Right, your girlfriend," Rebekah smiled with a mouth full of toothpaste before spitting it into the sink. "She's cute. Stefan talks about her a lot and I see why everyone seems to like her. But, I what I found weird was when I called her your girlfriend, you both seemed to be on different pages."

Kol remembered that when Rebekah called Bonnie his girlfriend Bonnie choked on her drink. Of course would bring that up to just twist the knife in his chest just a smidge harder."Look, I like her Rebekah. We've been through alot for two people who've only known each other for a few months."

"Such as... Wait months?" Rebekah forced herself not to roll her eyes at her naive brother. She get's it. She knows he likes Bonnie, but come on. He's drooling over her and she obviously isn't sure where she stands with him. It's disgusting how young love is, Rebekah thought to herself.

"Well she's helped me cope with Henrik's death when my family pushed me away."

"You chose to leave and get your own place! You shut us out and when mom called you home for Sunday dinner you kept quiet about everything, like you always do, and pretended like nothing ever happened. You pushed us away!"

"I needed to Rebekah! I lost it when he died and being home wasn't going to help me."

Kol walked away from Rebekah with his head in his hands. Those days he spent grieving about Henrik all rushing back to him.

* * *

**Wednesday, June 20, 2012**

**Kol Mikaelson's Loft**

_Broken glass covered the floor of Kol's place when Bonnie entered. She was nervous about his state of mind and had a feeling he was going backwards. Back into the person she first met, the angry, impulsive Kol who broke things and snapped at left her home and went straight to his place. His front door was cracked and loud music blared throughout the place._

_"Kol?" Bonnie tried her best to tiptoe over all of the glass. "It's me Bonnie."_

_Bonnie rounded a corner and spotted Kol. He paced around his loft, throwing picture frames and plates on the floor, cutting his bare feet. He just had another vision about Henrik dying and he felt guilt again. He thought things were getting better but they weren't._

_Bonnie reached out and touched Kol's shoulder. Kol jerked at her gesture catching Bonnie off guard and causing her to trip over her own feet at his quick movement. Kol didn't realize his actions until he heard Bonnie yelp on the floor in pain._

_"Shit... I'm sorry Bonnie." Kol reached out to Bonnie who was on the floor was a nasty gash in her arm. Some of the broken glass on the floor pierced her skin and her blood was coating her shirt and the floor. "Come here."_

_Kol picked Bonnie up and took her to his bathroom to clean the wound. He felt like an ass for being the reason she cut herself and is now crying at the glass in her arm. He also felt a tad bit happier that his mind wasn't focused on Henrik for a little while, but on Bonnie. His new friend. His new safety blanket he can cry into and let his feelings out on._

_"You suck," Bonnie mumbled, slowly pulling out the glass from her arm. "I just wanted to help you and now I have glass in my arm. What kind of an asshat are you?"_

_Kol put her down on his bathroom counter and rummaged through his cabinets lookings for his medical kit. "I said I was sorry. Shit, Bonnie. You don't creep up on people or break into their homes." Kol pulled out the kit and started to clean Bonnie's wound._

_"I didn't break in." Bonnie winced at the stinging. "Your door was open."_

_"Well again, I'm sorry."_

_Bonnie wasn't sure if she should ask what she was about to, but she had a feeling it needed to be said. "Henrik?"_

_Kol froze and his body tensed at the mention of his brother's name. He's been trying to let go of Henrik and yet his brother always slips back into his mind. When Bonnie said his name, Kol wanted to punch another hole in the wall, break his sink till his fingers were broken and bloody, seeping out all of the pain he's been storing up._

_"Kol?" Bonnie saw that familiar look in his eye, the same look she saw when he cursed out her Grams. "Please tell me what's wrong."_

_"He won't leave me alone." Kol's red eyes met Bonnie's green ones when he spoke. "I see him far too much and I thought I was getting better. It would start out like a dream, Hernik and I playing catch, but then he lights up in flames and turns to ash." Tears started flowing down his face. "I failed him. I told him I'd protect him."_

_"Kol-" Bonnie tried to touch Kol's hand, but he flinched away._

_"I'm just like my father! I left him when he needed me the most. He needed me home with him." Kol punched his mirror and cringed at the sensation. He was breaking down again. Reverting back into the self destructive timebomb he once was. The same guy who destroyed the house in Europe at the news of Henrik's death. The teenager who broke a football player's nose for shoving him into a locker. The little boy who would ruin his father's shoes and was spanked several times for destroying the fine leather._

_"He didn't just die in his sleep, did he?"_

_"He overdosed on adderall and alcohol was found in his system. He was an honor student and the pressure our father put on him motivated him to stay up late to study and cram in AP work. He mixed the pills with booze and died in his sleep. Henrik wrote to me in one of the various letters we would exchange that times were getting harder. When I was around him, Mikael eased off on him and Esther was just happy Henrik was happy. When I left, Mikael was harsher because he didn't want Henrik to be like me or our older siblings. We all dabbled in the wrong things and he knew. He always had a way of knowing because he's a sneaky bastard..."_

_Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kol and held him tightly to her. Kol did not flinch this time. He didn't want to pull away from Bonnie because he felt secure in her arms. She wasn't judging him, but helping him by being quiet and letting him learn to heal himself. It was exactly what they did for several minutes. Kol just let Bonnie rest her head on his chest and hug him. She felt like a safety blanket wrapped arm him, giving him the shelter and warmth he needed to just be weak and vulnerable._

_"Remember when Grams told you he's safe and okay. He truly is. She would never lie about her visions." Bonnie rubbed Kol's back and tried her best to calm him down. "Henrik doesn't-"_

_"It's not fair that he-"_

_"Nothing is truly fair Kol." Bonnie stepped back and ignored Kol's groan of discomfort. "When I lost my mom, I was too young to understand. But when it finally struck me, I was in the same position you're in now. I felt like it was my fault, I blamed myself that she was never coming back and that I should have died to escape that lonely, guilty can't let it destroy you Kol. You gotta move on, for Henrik. Grams told me that sometimes when we can't let go of loved ones, it hurts them on the other side. They feel that tug and it pulls them back from moving on too. The pain you feel, he'll feel. That's why he haunts you. To increase that pain and force you to let him go."_

_Kol just quietly nodded, soaking in what Bonnie had to say. As crazy as it sounded, Henrik did look pained and when he stayed on him like a stormy cloud, things got worse. Kol couldn't do that to his brother, make him suffer on the other side like he is here. Bonnie was right. Kol needed to finally move on._

_"I'm always here for you Kol. You shouldn't face this alone."_

_"Thanks." Kol mumbled, trying to smile for Bonnie and put on his brave face. When Kol looked down at his shirt, he couldn't help but cringe. Bonnie's blood was all over his shirt and his was on her's. "We look like we killed a person."_

_"What?" Bonnie stepped back and started laughing. It honestly did look like they murdered someone. "Ew gross, I'm leaving."_

_When Bonnie turned around, Kol caught her arm. "Please don't. You can shower here, take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."_

_"Alright deal. I'll help you clean up the place too, if you promise to stop crying and make me sandwich."_

_"Deal." Kol and Bonnie shook hands before Bonnie shooed him out of the room._

* * *

"Why do we always end up fighting?" Rebekah quietly asked from her spot on her bed.

"Because it's one of the only thing we all know how to do. Fight, drink, and destroy. That's it."

"I think it's time we all finally grow up."

Kol looked over at his sister, sullen by his own words and harshness. Rebekah is right. It's what him and his siblings promised to do when they were younger. Never turn out like their father. Don't be as cold as he is and yet that's exactly what they all ended up doing.

"I'm sorry I pushed away."

"I'm sorry I was an ass last night."

Rebekah gave Kol a half smile and he did the same for her. Some sort of closure was met. Both gained an understanding and felt like they were kids again, agreeing that they needed to be better than their father.

"I think I should go talk to Mikael now." Rebekah stood up and headed towards her door.

"Bekah?" Kol walked over at his sister and hugged her for the first time, in a very long time. Needless to say, it was kind of awkward. "Thank you?"

Rebekah laughed at how awkward the whole situation was. Kol was trying to be nice and it seemed foreign to him. She patted him on the shoulder and pushed him off of her. "Your welcome. Go bother your girlfriend."

Kol grinned and exited the room with his sister.

* * *

**Spellbound Books**

**12:45 PM**

Bonnie was finishing up stocking inventory when she heard giggling from up front. At first Bonnie just brushed it aside and kept on putting away books in the back. But, soon it got louder and more frequent. She didn't want to become a grouch about it, but it was slightly annoying.

Walking towards the front of the store, Bonnie started noticing on the voices. It was Lucy. She seemed to be engrossed in quite a hilarious conversation with some man. A very handsome looking man leaning over the front desk.

"Hey Lucy do you need any help?" Bonnie side eyed the man, giving him a once over. He looked somewhat familiar.

"No, not really Bonnie." Lucy shot Bonnie a warning look as if she was saying, "Girl go somewhere. Can't you see I'm with an attractive man flirting?"

Bonnie smiled and decided to mess with her cousin. The events that took place this morning coming back to her and it was time for Bonnie to get some sort of payback. "I'm was just wondering that's all. But, excuse me sir is there a book you're looking for in particular?"

The man turned to face Bonnie and gave her a warm smile. "Well actually Lucy was able to help me out quite a bit. I was looking for a book on immortality by a man named Silas and Lucy was very helpful with scooping out where I can locate it. So far we know it's somewhere in this store."

"I think I know what you're talking about. If you'll follow me towards the back." Bonnie motioned for the man to follow her and gave Lucy a snooty look.

"Thank you so much Lucy. Also, I would like to take you up on that offer for brunch sometime soon."

"No problem Elijah." Lucy smiled over at Elijah and waited till he turned around to flip off Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked towards the back of the store where the books most readers just walk past. When Bonnie handed the book over to Elijah, he gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you a lot Bonnie. It might seem silly, but I'm quite fond of this book. My family and I have an interest in things like this."

"No need to explain your choice in books." Bonnie laughed, waving her hands a little. "I think it's kind of fascinating myself. The books in the back are the ones I tend to read over."

"They're the best ones. Full of wisdom and interesting tidbits that most people fail to either accept or indulge in. Now I'll see to Lucy to pay for this. Thanks again Bonnie."

Elijah walked back towards the front, much to Lucy's delight and chatted her up some more before purchasing the book. Bonnie just stayed in the back, pretending to read over some paperwork, while watching over the two. The sexual tension was just building up and Lucy was coming off way flirty than Bonnie has ever seen before. It was slightly disturbing to watch people just flirt like that. Bonnie was quietly thanks the heavens she isn't like that with Kol... or is she? Bonnie shook her head and headed towards Grams office.

When Bonnie reached for the doorknob, the door swung open and Stefan's older brother Damon came out, grinning at Bonnie. Bonnie almost wanted to gag at the sight of Damon, but decided to be decent and just gave him a judgey look.

Damon Salvatore was the type of person Bonnie was told to avoid as a child. He was an alcoholic, flirty, rude, and easy on the eyes. He was one handsome devil, a wolf in sheep's clothing. When he first met Bonnie he was hitting on her while he was seeing Caroline. Strike one. After Bonnie countlessly shot down his advances, he started being rude to her and calling her judgemental. Strike two. Recently, he took an interest with her grandmother and has been working with her on a historical project dealing with Fell's Church. Bonnie was never included in on any of the details, since Grams had signed various documents to keep quiet about the project, but she is aware that this was an independent thing Damon orchestrated for personal gain.

"Well Shelia I'll see you Sunday and it's nice to see you Bon Bon." Damon touched Bonnie's hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Yanking her hand away Bonnie squinted Damon down. "Please refrain from touching me. You're dating Elena."

"I'm well aware of that Bonnie. I'm just being friendly." Damon leaned in closer to Bonnie, making sure she was the only one hearing what he was about to say. "I like that you're playing hard to get."

Bonnie jerked away from him and walked into Grams office, slamming the door. "Can he be banned from the bookstore? I'll make posters with his creepy, chiseled face and everything to keep him away from here."

"Hush, Bonnie." Grams shushed her granddaughter and opened some books. "He's not a horrible person. Just a sly bastard."

"He's a bastard alright..." Bonnie mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Kol's Loft**

**3:00 PM**

"Look who finally decided to show up?"

Kol froze in place at the voice. Klaus was in his loft, sitting on his couch, drinking his booze. "Did you break into my place?"

"No." Klaus lied. "I have friends who live here." If only his nose grew each time he lied.

Klaus has been keeping an eye on Kol since he left the Grill. He waited quite some time to find out where Kol moved to and when he spotted his car, with a very sleepy Bonnie Bennett inside, Klaus felt like a child on Christmas. He slept in his car and waited for Kol and Bonnie to leave his place to charm his way into his loft. Impressionable sexually frustrated neighbors are the best ones to pry information from and locksmiths were the best for unnecessarily secured lofts.

"I forgot how talented you are at stalking. Isn't that how you was able to snag so many girlfriends? Just hiding in your car till you felt like pouncing."

Klaus chuckled at how angry Kol was getting, it was one of his favorite things to do. See how far he could push his buttons till a vein burst or he started swinging fists. Klaus never lost a single match. "You know what Kol? I came by just to check up on my baby brother. I didn't know you was close with my new friend Bonnie. Let's talk about that."

"Great, let us just get straight to it." Kol sat down across from Klaus and shot him a dirty look. "You know she was there to keep you away from her friend and her boyfriend right?"

"You don't say?" Klaus took a sip of alcohol and played with the glass for a bit. "Her friend was enjoying my advances. I could smell the moisture accumulating between her thighs."

Kol frowned at how disgusting his brother is. "Ugh, don't be a pig."

"Oink, oink." Klaus downed the rest of his drink. "So she's your girlfriend? Plaything?"

"She's a friend, a very good friend of mine. I care about her and I want you to be nice to her." Kol wanted to pat himself on the back for standing up to Klaus.

For the longest time Klaus has been sort of a bully to Kol and had a tendency to create some tension between Kol and whoever he is dating. Thankfully Klaus had nothing to do with his previous relationship's demise, that was all on Kol and his then girlfriend, who was twice as cruel as Klaus to ruin what they had.

"I'll consider it." Klaus placed the glass on the table and stood up. "Well now, this was such fun. We must do it again, just me and you. I'll see you on Sunday for dinner. Wait, this just came to me and I think you'll like it. Bring Bonnie, she'll be a delight." Klaus left Kol's loft before Kol had time to even take in what he just said.

Bring Bonnie to his family's Sunday dinner? Sure let's let the gates of hell just open right up and flood the streets with the crazies...

* * *

**Bennett Residence**

**9:11 PM**

Bonnie flopped on her bed and reached for her phone. Today she had a long day at Spellbound and as soon as Gram let her leave, Bonnie sprinted as fast as she could home. She couldn't deal with Lucy. Lucy was far too busy texting Elijah. Scratch that, by the giggles she was producing, it felt like she was sexting him already. It was disgusting.

Dialing the familiar number she knew by heart, Bonnie rolled over on her back and stared up at her ceiling.

_"You shouldn't have let my loft this morning."_

"Well you should have been a better convincer Kol." Bonnie smiled into the phone. She knew she was beginning to act like Lucy, but it was worth it.

_"You had a shitty day too?"_ Kol was sitting up in his bed now, quietly hoping her day was as bad as his.

"Yup. My cousin met some guy she's gone gaga for and I ran into an asshat from my past. Oh such fun!"

_"Whoa, I'm the only asshat in your life." _Kol hoped he didn't sound too defensive. Bonnie had a fondness for calling him an asshat and that nickname kind of grew on him.

"I'm allowed to have more than one asshat in my life Kol." Bonnie could hear Kol sigh into the phone. "You're the nicer of the two."

_"Good. So... I was meaning to call you earlier."_

Kol wanted to call me earlier, Bonnie thought to herself. What for? They agreed to be with family and friends today to just let their things breath a little. "About?"

_"Would you like to join my family for dinner on Sunday?"_

Bonnie's heart sank. He's really working on her meeting his family."Are you sure? I wouldn't want it to be awkward between us." She truly didn't.

_"I insist. P;us it would be more bearable with you there to crack jokes with me." _Kol hoped he didn't sound desperate. It would make things more fun for him with some sort of a companion who was on the same page as him. Sometimes his mother was just too sweet for his taste, while his siblings were to skilled at hurting his feelings some how. The balance wouldn't be so bad.

"I'd love to."

Both Bonnie and Kol smiled into the phone. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

_"I can't wait to see you Sunday. You don't have to dress formal, just Sunday casual."_

"So panties and a t-shirt is acceptable?"

Kol laughed and toyed with a loose string on his shirt. He wouldn't mind seeing Bonnie in that outfit. _"Would you like to come over and model that outfit for me?"_

"In your dreams." Bonnie hung up her phone and smiled. Sunday dinner with the Mikaelson's.

Things between her and Kol were starting to feel a little domestic and Bonnie wasn't scared about it for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry. I spent a lot of time thinking about the other project and living life. The next thing I know that I'm posting is going to be a preview of my next idea. I'm working on the title and I'm posting it mainly for feedback and to see if it pans out well. Keep an eye out, if you care and dare.**


	6. S i x

**Oh hey ya'll. It's been forever and I apologize for taking forever to update this. I started another story, finished my college semester, caught up on NBC shows, fell in love with the show Hannibal, and now I'm starting my summer sessions.**

**I really tried to like TVD episodes and where they took Bonnie, but it ended up pissing me off. The show makes me so angry. I can't deal with that show. I left that show for Teen Wolf, now that show... I can't complain. I love everyone on that show and I think the characters are treated well and I love how they really up the ante with each episode.**

**But anyway, I'm back to continue and finish this story. I got some favorites and follows during my time away from writing this and it was so sweet and nice that I said well crap let me go back and continue writing Never Known Love. You guys are amazing and I hope this doesn't disappoint. I made it as meaty as possible.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. This I promise you... also I dropped the whole time thing within the chapter and there might be errors within this chapter. Please forgive me, I have a paper to write and I wanted to get this out there to you readers.**

* * *

**Sunday**

**Bennett Residence**

Bonnie laid still on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Time was running out and she was on the brink of having a panic attack. Breathing in and out, trying to calm the ragged breaths escaping her lips, Bonnie rolled onto her stomach and looked around her room. The amount of chaos Bonnie was able to create during the course of the afternoon in preparation for dinner with the Mikaelson's made her resort to acting like her fourteen-year-old self preparing for her first date.

She cut herself in the shower while shaving, her hair wasn't curling the way she wanted it to, and she can't seem to find her favorite dress. Her room is a total mess as the end result of her stressing out. Her clothes were strewn out all over room, dresses and pantyhose lying in heaps across tables and the floor. Her favorite heels were scattered across the floor. The room had a heady scent of several different perfumes. Nail polish spilling on her rug, creating Jackson Pollock like designs.

Earlier, Bonnie couldn't stop shouting for Gram's to come help her look for clothes or ask for her opinion on things. She even sent out pictures to Caroline and Elena how herself in a few outfits masking the dinner as a "get together with an old friend." Both were eager to give their feedback and even offered to come over and help her. Bonnie decided against it because if Kol arrived at any time, Bonnie wasn't mentally prepared for the speed round of questions her friends were going to throw at her, although Caroline is already aware of Kol and Bonnie.

This wasn't like Bonnie. Correction, this wasn't like the new Bonnie. New Bonnie does put in work to look nice for her sleeping buddies, but would never accept an offer like dinner with the family. New Bonnie doesn't accidentally burn her scalp while trying to curl her hair. New Bonnie just fucks them and leaves them before she crosses the line of relationship territory. New Bonnie was a maneater. Old Bonnie, on the other hand, would do those things. Old Bonnie has done these things. Old Bonnie has done these things for a guy she truly liked. Old Bonnie ended up heartbroken. Old Bonnie was an idiot.

"You look like shit," Looking over at her door, Bonnie frowned at Lucy. She looked stunning in a vintage, white lace dress that stopped mid thigh. "Whoa, why is room such a mess?" Lucy looked around the room, cringing at the sight. It looked like a cry for help.

"Why are you wearing a white dress?" Bonnie countered, maliciously. She seriously wasn't in the mood for Lucy's sass and natural beauty thrown in her face. "You know it represents purity and we all know about your college years."

"Whoa, dial down the bitchiness Bonnie," Lucy held up her hands as peace offering. Bonnie surely was not in a joking mood and had some sort of twig jammed up her ass over something. "I have a date and I wanted to look nice. Plus it's hot out and I need to breath in my outfit. No need to come at me Bonnie. I come in peace… sheesh."

"Sorry Lucy," Sighing, Bonnie closed her eyes. She was losing it and Lucy was right. She shouldn't have come at her like that. "I have a date too and I just can't seem to get anything going my way. You're right, I do look like shit. I wanted to look nice, then I started getting stressed out, playing mind games with myself, and now everything around me seems to work against me."

"I can see that with this hot mess of a room. What the hell happened to your hair?" Lucy stalked over to Bonnie, trying not to trip over any of her clothes or twist an ankle in her heels. "Bonnie, sweetie, take a deep breath and let your amazingly nice cousin help you get ready."

This was all Bonnie really wanted to hear after about an hour in of destroying her room. Scooting closer towards Lucy, Bonnie wrapped her arms Lucy's waist and hugged her. "I promise I'll cooperate and be nice. This means a lot Lucy, thank you."

Lucy playful pushed her cousin off of her, straightening out her dress. "Yeah okay, alright. No tears or makeup on my dress sweetie. I shouldn't do shit for you after you practically called me a whore, but I'll forgive you. Next time, I'll kick your ass."

Helping Bonnie up, Lucy walked her over towards her bathroom and began cleaning up the makeup staining Bonnie's face. It was going to take some time because a lot of running mascara was all over her face and it took a lot of willpower for Lucy to not make a face at Bonnie.

"Lucy?" Bonnie puckered her lips and tried to sit still as Lucy dabbed a tissue around her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Um... where the hell is Grams? I called her several times and then she just stop responding."

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued cleaning up Bonnie's face. "You know she has that thing with Damon Salvatore tonight, right? She headed out earlier and will be home late."

Bonnie just nodded and slipped into her thoughts as Lucy cleaned her face. She forgot her Grams mentioned to her several times that she was going to be helping Damon Salvatore do something. Hopefully it won't take her all night, because everyone knows Damon Salvatore is the scummiest person in town. Whenever he needed someone to assist him in anything, they would always end up getting more than they bargained for. Hopefully Grams will put him in his place if he stepped out of line with her and things go smoothly for her.

* * *

"Alright, I'm out." Lucy shouted from the living room, front door creaking open. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That means I can do anything I want right?" Bonnie grinned and slipped on her dress as Lucy slammed the front door.

It was almost time for Kol to pick her up and after carefully taking things slow the second time around, and she felt beautiful. Bonnie and Lucy really put in some work and elbow grease to get Bonnie where she is now. It took a cold shower, cup of Tension Tamer herbal tea, a few clips of Top Chef, and a big warm hug to get Bonnie to calm down.

The doorbell rang and Bonnie beamed. Showtime, Bonnie thought to herself as she headed towards the front door. Opening the door, Bonnie couldn't stop smiling when she saw Kol standing in front of her dressed formally instead of his usual t-shirt and jeans combination. It felt refreshing to see each other dressed up, instead of barely clothed, for once.

"You look gorgeous Bonnie," Kol breathed out. She did look flawless as she stood nervously in front of him. "I feel lucky that you even agreed to join me for dinner, but damn Bonnie." Kol began to whistle as he looked her up and down, causing Bonnie to smile and slap his shoulder.

"Chill out pervert," Bonnie tried to cover her covered her chest and closed the door behind her. "Let's leave before I change my mind."

Kol ushered Bonnie to his car, opening the door for her before slipping into the drivers seat. "I would like to warn you ahead of time that my family might be a bit-"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "You've met my Grams. She sleepwalks and talks to spirits, I can handle them. Don't forget I met your sister and one of your brothers already." Well two of your brothers actually, Bonnie thought to herself.

Kol's mouth opened but he decided to shut it instead and start his car. As much as he wanted to retort with a response, he decide against it. No matter how hard he'd try, he wouldn't really be able to describe how his family is. They bicker and fight like animals, care deeply about one another, and can go months without talking to one another. Although the past few days he's seen progress with his siblings, Sunday dinner can open up a lot of wounds. Hopefully with Bonnie there, things will be a little more sane and warmer.

Speeding down Bonnie's street, Kol headed straight for his family's estate and both he and Bonnie hoped the night would work out just fine.

* * *

**Mikaelson Estate**

Once they've reached the Mikaelson Estate, Bonnie couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful it was. The architecture alone could easily take her breath away. It looked to have been about several decades old with nature growing along the sides of the house. The style of the home looked Gregorian. The house had various pilasters and decorative moldings featured through the exterior of the house. Everything was very uniformed.

The landscaping was just as lovely as the home itself. The lawn was nicely kept and the hedges and shrubbery were neatly trimmed and shaped. Various exotic flowers could be seen within the numerous gardens and Bonnie felt instantly drawn to them.

"Breathtaking, isn't?" Kol couldn't hide the smile quickly sprouting. His hands left the steering wheel and reached out for Bonnie's resting in her lap. "Can't believe a dingus like me grew up in a place like this?"

"Yeah, I can't." Kol chuckled and slid out of the car to open Bonnie's door, giving her time to collect herself after she ogled at the place. "This is where you lived as a child. Unbelievable. I've seen even seen this place before."

"We aren't fond of outsiders, but we like to make exceptions from time to time," Kol held her hand and ran the pad of thumb against her palm. "Now, if you want to back out now and head to my place for some leftover sushi and a movie, I'm all for it."

Bonnie held his hand tighter and looked over the house once more before sighing. Everything about to come out of her mouth was going to go against her better judgement, but it felt right to say it in the moment. "I want to meet your family. It'll be fun."

Kol's heart leapt in his chest as he walked Bonnie into the house. Progress. They're making some serious progress. That's all Kol needed to keep him confident and going with his feelings towards Bonnie and how things will play out this evening.

Bonnie's expression to the interior was far more entertaining to watch than the expressions she made to the exterior. She couldn't stop herself from touching the marble staircase and the furniture within the foyer. Is was always exciting to just watch Bonnie get excited and giddy over anything.

She's usually hiding behind a tough, sarcastic exterior but deep down she was a like most girls. She almost reminded Kol of how Rebekah was growing up. How dramatic she can be over things and how she quietly yearns for something she's seen in films. That powerful almighty romantic gesture screenwriters and directors can capture on a show or a film in the perfect way that'll leave people aching for whatever the actors are having. Kol knew Bonnie ached for it when they would watch those terrible films she loves so much. When he began feeling the ache for Bonnie he wanted to be her John Cusack standing with a boombox over his head. Just seeing her pearly whites on full display, eyes wide and shining, and running about the first floor touching things, made that ache in his chest harder to ignore.

"This place is insane," Bonnie sat down on a couch in his family's drawing room and rubbed her hands against the fabric. "This couch is so soft."

Kol chuckled and sat next to her, "Be sure to tell my mother how much you enjoy the interior design. She's the reason the place looks so lovely. Are you done feeling up the place?"

Bonnie stopped petting the furniture and blushed down at herself. She was acting pretty weird, but she couldn't help herself. Kol seemed to have lived a luxurious life in this gorgeous home and everything was not from IKEA or the typical shops most people would hit up to decorate their homes. When she went over to Tyler's house for the first time, she thought she was in Buckingham Palace.

Bonnie snapped out of her daze when the front door slammed shut. Heels clicked on the floor and a flash of blonde hair could be seen through the entryway to the drawing room. The clicking stopped and the person walked back towards the drawing room. It was Rebekah.

"Oh, hello." She beamed and eyed Bonnie up and down. "It's nice to see you again Bonnie. Kol."

Kol stood up from the couch and walked over to Rebekah, pulling her in for a hug. Leaning in close to her ear, Kol whispered. "Play nice."

"I'm wearing a new dress from Zara and I had my hair done today," Rebekah's voice was bored, yet her eyes sparkled. "I'm looking way too fabulous tonight to get catty. Plus, we had that conversation the other day, I get it." Rebekah looked over Bonnie once more before backing away from Kol. "You look lovely Bonnie, sit next to me during dinner."

"Um…"

"I wasn't asking." Rebekah left the room and headed off somewhere in the house without another word.

"I think she likes me," Bonnie smoothed out her dress and walked over to Kol, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Show me the rest of the house?"

"Promise me you'll stop feeling up the furniture."

Bonnie pouted and looked up at Kol who shot her a stern look. Sighing Bonnie removed her chin from his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "I'll control my urges to touch stuff."

Kol lead Bonnie out of the room and gave her a short tour of the place. He showed her the family's ballroom, living room, the balcony, and his room, briefly, before taking her straight to the dining room.

Upon entering the dinner room, Bonnie froze in place at who she saw seated at the table. "Lucy?"

Lucy did a double take at Bonnie and choked on her drink. Elijah, who was seated next to her, soothed her back with a concerned look on his face."Bonnie?"

"So, you're cousin Lucy!" Kol clapped his hands together and grinned over a Lucy. What a small town. Think of the chances that Elijah would have fallen for the Bennett charm and brought Lucy Bennett to the very same dinner Kol brought her cousin Bonnie to. Tonight will certainly be an interesting evening for everyone. "Bonnie never mentioned how gorgeous you are."

"You must be the infamous boyfriend of Bonnie's-"

"Guilty as charged!" Kol and Lucy laughed as Bonnie sneered at the two. Bonnie didn't like where this was going.

"I wouldn't say boyfriend," Bonnie chimed in. "We're just very good friends."

Lucy raised her eyebrow at Bonnie and shook her head. She's still in denial about her feelings and it'll only make things worse. "Right..."

Before anyone could say anything, Finn entered the dining room with his partner, Sage, and Klaus trailed the two with a two bottles of wine in his hands. Upon seeing Bonnie, Klaus grinned and licked his lips. "Bonnie, my dear, you look ravishing in that dress. Red certainly is your shade."

Kol stopped chatting up Lucy to shoot Klaus a warning look. Klaus, of course, chose to ignore it as he placed the wine on the table. He told his brother he would consider being nice and Klaus was a man of his word. He did consider it. He decided he'd play nice, but not by Kol's standards.

"Where's mom?" Rebekah questioned entering the dining room. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her towards where the two of them will be sitting for the evening.

"She's in the kitchen with Judith, Rebekah."

"You're a peach Finn and hello Sage. Have you met my new best friend Bonnie?"

"Nice to meet you Bonnie," Finn warmly smiled and nodded towards her. Out of the five siblings, Finn seemed the most at peace and the happiest. Standing next to Sage, the two of them looked at each other adoringly and didn't radiate any signs of animosity and discomfort. He looked genuinely happy while Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol, looked as if they were holding some sort of grudge against each other. "This is Sage, my partner." Sage waved at Bonnie and took a seat next to Finn.

Everyone was settling down at the table, when two people, a man and a woman, entered the room. The Mikaelson siblings quieted as the two stood in at the head of the table looking over the group seated at the table. The woman, looked classically beautiful. She was slim, with pallid skin. Her hair was done in waves that cascade down her back. She was simply stunning. The man by her side looked far less welcoming. He was strikingly handsome, yet he had a deep frown on his face. His eyes were cold and as he looked down at everyone, you could tell he was the reason why the Mikaelson children were quiet. They seemed to fear him.

"I'm excited to see you all here tonight and I see some of you have brought guests. For the new guests here, I'm Esther." Esther looked between Bonnie and Lucy and held her hands out towards them. "This is my husband Mikael. Welcome to our home."

"Let's eat," Mikael pulled out Esther's chair and pushed her in once she sat. He walked towards his seat at the other end of the table and sat down. "I'm starving."

"Very well, please enjoy tonight's dinner. We're having seared scallops tonight."

A woman entered the room, Bonnie assumed it was Judith, the lady mentioned earlier, bringing in plates of food and setting them down before everyone at the table. When she was finished she left the room without a word, leaving everyone to chat amongst themselves and enjoy the meal.

The beginning of the meal was quite nice. The conversation was light and simply a getting to know you type thing. Rebekah and Bonnie chatted about their dislike of how small Mystic Falls is and then became closer after bonding over a shared love of reality tv shows and how attractive the cast of Teen Wolf and Game of Thrones are. Lucy and Elijah were deep in a conversation with Sage and Finn about immortality and current affairs happening throughout the world. Klaus would jump in and out of the conversations going on at the table, but kept his ears and eyes trained on Kol. Between small silences Esther asked Bonnie and Lucy a lot of questions about themselves and when Lucy slipped she was Bonnie's cousin, Esther and Mikael seemed more intrigued with the two, although Mikael didn't act on his intrigue and chose to just observe everything happening before him.

"I met Lucy at that local bookstore near the cafe you enjoy mother," Elijah sipped his glass of wine. He was very engaged and eager to discuss the past few days he has spent with Lucy. "She's well traveled. The other day we spoke about Spain and how fantastic it is. She's been several times."

"Have you ever traveled to Spain Bonnie? I was there a year ago with Mikael and it's a delightfully cultured place."

"No, I haven't Esther. The farthest I've ever been from Mystic Falls would be Whitmore College."

"I find it fascinating how two Bennett woman seemed to charm the pants off of two Mikaelson men," Klaus chuckled and played with a knife on the table. "Quite stunning creatures Amazons are."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself Klaus," Bonnie said.

"Well, Elijah is smitten with Lucy and you and Kol have been friendly for some time. The way you two look at each other reads as if you two are more than friends."

"We're not."

"I think Kol disagrees."

Kol twiddled his thumbs on the table, his foot tapping the floor at a quick pace. He wasn't sure how to respond to what Klaus just said, but it was true. He wanted to chime in and say something but Bonnie was beginning to have an attitude at the table. It's understandable that she wasn't comfortable with what Klaus was saying, but it was the tone of her voice that seemed to sting him.

"Klaus stop pestering Bonnie," Rebekah rolled her eyes at her older brother. He always pressing his foot down hard on the gas petal and enjoys creating chaos down the paths he takes. Tonight was not the night to start a car crash. "We're enjoying dinner and here you are annoying one of our guest."

"Please refrain from hurting my nonexistent feelings Rebekah. I was just adding to the conversation."

"Well I think that both Elijah and Kol are lucky to have met you both," Finn raised his glass to Bonnie and Lucy. "I've never Elijah so happy in weeks and Kol has had a nice skip in his step."

"May I use your bathroom, please?"

"Down the hall, to the right." Klaus motioned with his knife the path to the bathroom and everyone watched as Bonnie left the dining room.

"I'll be right back. I think Bonnie isn't feeling well." Lucy excused herself and hurried after Bonnie.

"You're an asshole, Klaus."

"Language Rebekah!"

"Well he is," Rebekah scoffed and threw her hands up in the air. "Why are you targeting Bonnie, she's uncomfortable now and you're being a super creep to her."

"I think I'm being considerate. My heart was in the right place when I made my remarks."

"I asked you to be nice to her Klaus. I care about Bonnie, you know that."

"Yeah, well I'm looking out for you. She doesn't seem to reciprocate your feelings towards her."

"Niklaus stop it now," Mikael's voice rang as he looked over at Klaus. "Bonnie is a guest in our house. Cut the crap and leave the poor girl alone. You never cease to amaze me with how naturally rude and obnoxious you are."

Klaus sat back in his chair and downed his glass of wine, before pouring himself another glass. He couldn't wait to see how the events were going to play out once Bonnie returned. It'll be worth the shouting match he'll have later with his family.

"I'll go check up on Lucy and Bonnie." Kol left the table and placed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't sit in that room anymore. It became stuffy and the thick silence filling the air made him feel uneasy. He needed to just talk to Bonnie.

* * *

"I need to go home," Bonnie paced back in forth in the bathroom. Lucy was trying her best to calm Bonnie down, but she seems to be having a panic attack over what just happened. "I need to go home now. Help me with an excuse."

"What the hell is your problem Bonnie? Kol cares about you and you're pissed because the family alcoholic is talking shit. Bonnie ignore him."

"I didn't want to walk into the same trap I did before. I don't want this to be serious and here I am meeting his fucking parents and siblings."

"Kol's a good guy, ignore Klaus."

"I can't ignore Klaus, Lucy. The stuff he said was true and when he said that it hit me that I've made a mistake."

"But-"

"He's not my fucking boyfriend. I'm tired of all this shit that's going on right now. I care about him and I like him a lot, but I'm not going down that right again. I just need him for sex and good conversation. When Elena and Caroline are out doing their own shit and I want to chill, I'll call him to chill. We promised to just be strictly sex and here we go with all the fucking labels. Hundreds of guys here in Mystic Falls could easily be good flings and then I pick the one guy I might actually want to take it to the next level. But, I can't. I can't be what he wants me to be."

"Bon," Lucy pulled her cousin in for a tight hug. "Don't break that kid's heart okay. You need to either end it now with him or be ready to brace the consequences that are lined up if you continue toying with him."

"I know. It's just whenever I think about breaking things off, I can't. I remember all the fun times we have and I stay longer to keep everything going and it never fails to make me happy."

"So basically he's your boyfriend."

"Basically," Bonnie walked over towards the mirror in the bathroom and pouted. "But, I'm scared to take that step. I did once and gave it my all. Then I ended up alone and five pounds heavier after I binged on cupcakes and my Netflix queue."

"Take the risk Bonnie. Kol's the guy you should take the risk for. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes."

Bonnie looked over at Lucy and shook her head. "I think... I'm going to say Grams is sick and leave. I can't stay here right now. Not after everything that just happened. I mean it was super awkward and I'm not ready to take that step with Kol. We're fuck bodies not boyfriend and girlfriend. He's know that's where I stand and we're we'll be."

Lucy's jaw ticked and she shook her head at Bonnie. She'll never learn and she'll be stubborn forever. "Do what you want, I'm going to stay here with Elijah. Just get ready for the shit storm you'll be dealing with."

Lucy swung the door open and Kol stood there pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked upset and was doing his best to stay composed.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Bonnie was disgusted that Kol stood there listening to everything shared between herself and Lucy.

Kol grabbed Bonnie by the wrist and lead her down the hallway, towards the front door. Bonnie seemed to be struggling a bit in his grip and did her best to keep up with Kol's speed. Her heels clicked loudly against the floor and her pleas for Kol to slowdown were ignored. When they passed the dining room everyone, but Klaus, watched as Kol dragged a confused Bonnie out of the house.

* * *

When Bonnie and Kol shuffled through the front door, the tension from the hallway was still clouded around them.

"What the hell was that? Why do you always push me away Bonnie?" Kol closed the door behind him and kept his eyes glued on Bonnie. He was slightly surprised that he finally decided to ask her that question. The doubt within him about their relationship swelled and manifested itself into a dark empty pit in his stomach. After hearing Bonnie downplay their relationship after everything they've been through and have spoken about, he felt sick. That empty pit consumed him and he needed to rid himself of the pain.

Bonnie closed her eyes, stunned by Kol's outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb Bonnie," Kol's voice cracked as if he was about to laugh or scream at her answer. She always resorts to acting like she wasn't aware of what's going on. Kol wasn't sure if she was sociopath or really just that dumb about his feelings for her. "Every single time I try to get through to you and let you know how I feel about you, you take twenty steps back. If I knew you was going to just fuck me over and play with my emotions, I would have left this shit relationship along time ago Bonnie."

Snapping her eyes open, Bonnie looked at Kol wild eyed. "Are you really that upset over the what I said?" Bonnie was taken aback by Kol's anger. He knows how sensitive she is about their relationship and how complicated it is. They are friends with benefits, not boyfriend and girlfriend. "You know I'm not fond of-"

"Bonnie, come on, this is a relationship. This is something more than just sex."

"I wish it wasn't. I wish we never moved past that. I'm tired of you trying to make this more than something. We have fun and know when to step back and cute all that relationship bullshit pass us."

"Get over the damn past Bonnie," Kol walked over to Bonnie and placed his hands on her shoulders. He wanted her to listen to him and try to make her actually hear what he was saying. She couldn't push what he said to her aside this time. "It's what's holding you back, isn't it? Him? Jeremy Gilbert? You can't let one guy ruin and shape how you treat the others romantically. He fucked up, not you. Right now, you're acting childish and selfish and it's not fair Bonnie."

"Fuck you Kol!" Bonnie shook out of his grip and walked towards her car. "He broke my heart! He ruined everything and now you're ruining this!"

Kol stormed over to Bonnie, slamming a hand on her car's hood. She's constantly bringing Jeremy into their relationship, whether she's aware of it or not. He has nothing to do with what they have and yet she always resorts to using him as her scapegoat. "So you go on to break everyone else's who give a shit about you? You can't play like that Bonnie. People who play like that, are cold hearted bitches that end up alone!"

"Oh, so I'm a bitch Kol? You act like I don't have feelings!"

Kol rolled his eyes at Bonnie's response and exclaimed, "Don't you think I have feelings, too?" Bonnie stood still after Kol snapped at her. She wasn't seen him like this since his last fit over Henrik. It scared her. "I had my heart broken several times Bonnie. When Henrik died," Kol slumped over at the thought of Henrik, "When my crazy ex fucked me over in Italy," His jaw ticked, "And now, you're just backing out of something that helped me cope and made me a better person."

"We said we wouldn't go that deep," she barely whispered to him.

"But we did Bonnie! We're in deepest of shit now and I don't want to lose this. You think I like waking up alone after spending the night with you at my place? Seeing you get creeped out by people labeling us? Being near you and thinking I might want to spend forever with this girl and knowing you don't give a shit about this and what this could become. You just don't give a shit about anything, do you?" Kol punched the hood of her car and walked off towards the house. He's giving her everything. All of him and yet she still looks dazed and unsure by his declaration.

Walking over towards Kol, Bonnie fished through her clutch for her car keys. She didn't want to be here anymore and wanted him to understand her feelings. "I do care about people Kol. I care about people so much and they return the favor by hurting me one way or another."

"I've never hurt you Bonnie!"

"You're hurting me now Kol."

"Yeah? Well you've hurt me countless times before. It's the subtle things you do that sting more than your grand fucking gestures like the ones back in the house. What you said to Lucy, my family, and even me now. Klaus was right about you."

Kol's cheek stung when Bonnie's hand slapped his alabaster skin. He was surprised she would resort to inflicting physical pain on him after mentally breaking him down these last few weeks. When he looked up she was already in her car and backing out of the driveway. She didn't look at him once while she was in her car and when she was out of sight, Kol slammed his fist into the ground until he broke through his skin and he felt numb to the pain.

"FUCK!" Kol barked where Bonnie once stood.

* * *

** Bennett Residence**

Walking into the dark house, Bonnie relished the silence. On her way home, she spent the whole ride replaying everything she exchanged with Kol and it felt like her mind wouldn't shut off. What Kol said made Bonnie want to just shrink inside herself, disappear and pretend nothing ever happened. But she knew that was never going to happen, as badly as she wanted it to. The voices in her head were becoming unbearable and she needed to shut her mind off and try her best to forget the horrible night altogether.

Bonnie threw her coat on the floor, and headed straight for her room. She wasn't in the mood to just do anything but sleep. Walking past Grams room, Bonnie peaked inside and noticed her Grams was fast asleep on her bed. She was on her side facing her window and plants on the sill. Some of them looked droopy, but Bonnie was too upset to water them.

When she did reach her room, Bonnie stripped herself of her clothes, leaving everything on the floor, and crawled into her bed. Closing her eyes, the thoughts seemed to only get louder and her eyelids only wanted to project the scene over and over. Bonnie felt like her mind was shaming her for ruining the night and hurting Kol's feelings. But, it's hard to change the mind of the stubborn and Bonnie was being extremely stubborn tonight.

Sitting up bed, Bonnie rubbed her temples. The room was silent but felt so loud. Things kept playing back out again in her mind and only intensified whenever she became more frustrated with herself and everything that transpired. It's times like these that made Bonnie venture out of her room for someone to soothe her. When she was younger she would climb into bed with her dad, when he was home, and snuggled up to his back for some form of comfort. He would back her hair and wait till she was in a deep sleep to carry her back into her bed and kiss her temple. But, the best source of comfort was her Grams. Grams would tell her stories, make her a snack, rub Bonnie's back whenever she started to cry, and work her magic to keep Bonnie's mind off of her problems. It never failed to make Bonnie feel better.

Bonnie decided to resort back to her old habits. Slipping on a pair of shorts and an old t shirt, Bonnie went to the only place she knew she could get some sort of comfort, Gram's room.

Climbing into bed with Grams, Bonnie snuggled into her side and tried to fall asleep again. Her thoughts weren't as loud nor as vivid as they once were.

"I ruined everything Grams," Bonnie whispered, lips barely moving as if she was willing herself not to say she was wrong. Ultimately she couldn't bring herself to do it. "He knew I wasn't into relationships and he made me ruin everything Grams. He made things worse…. I made things worse."

Grams didn't move or respond to Bonnie, Bonnie took it as Grams was exhausted from her night with Damon. Bonnie decided against trying to wake Grams out of her sleep and just try her best to go to sleep as well.

* * *

**Okay so that's it for now. Again I promise not to leave you guys hanging and continue this story on. It'll be tough juggling my summer courses with this story but I'm up for the challenge.**


End file.
